Do meu lado
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: "Sorry I can't always find the words to say..."    Essa fanfic é Sobre Achele  Dianna Agron/Lea Michele  não Faberry. Não gosta? Não leia, Ok? Ok.
1. O Inicio

**N/A:** Antes de tudo, devo informar que esta é uma Fanfiction "Achele" (Dianna **A**gron/Lea Mi**chele**) apesar de estar marcada como Faberry.

Prevendo criticas do tipo "Elas são só amigas, que feio ficar fazendo isso...", Humpf. Questionar a sexualidade alheia é uma coisa que relaxaaaa a gente, Okey?. haha. Brincs. Eu só sei que nós não sabemos quase nada sobre elas, logo: Essa história não esta afirmando nada, só sugerindo...

Vai ter continuação? É pra ter! Mas não sei se isso vai acontecer logo... Então, por via das duvidas fiz o final desse capitulo bem "Final Feliz".

Não ficou das melhores... Mas vamos lá...

* * *

Ali estava eu, observando a moça loira que cochilava ao meu lado. Estávamos no avião, voltando pra casa depois de mais uma série de entrevistas. Ela tinha uma mão sobre meu joelho, eu me perguntava quando aquilo tinha começado... Aquela necessidade de sempre estarmos nos tocando, aquele olhar de admiração.  
Nos conhecíamos a pouco mais de quatro meses. Há três morávamos juntas. De fato, meu carinho por Dianna Agron tinha sido instantâneo. Era impossível não gostar daquele olhar doce, daquele sorriso sincero, daquela simpatia. Havíamos nos tornado grandes amigas. Sim! Amigas! Apesar de sempre ouvirmos piadinhas dos nossos colegas de elenco e de termos consciência dos boatos que rolavam entre os fãs no que diz respeito a nossa sexualidade, nós nunca tocamos no assunto. Quando alguém nos falava alguma coisa, Dianna simplesmente olhava pra mim e sorria balançando a cabeça. No começo isso não me incomodava, mas agora, por que ela não fala o que ela pensa? Por que sempre foge, quando tento tocar no assunto?  
No começo agíamos como amigas normais, falávamos sobre os caras bonitos do elenco, sobre nossos ex-namorados, eu contava à ela a quantas andava meu relacionamento com Theo, mas agora... Agora eu não consigo! Parece que há uma barreira entre a gente e tudo o que diz respeito a relacionamentos amorosos. Quando ela saiu com Sebastian Stan, ela não me contou! Parece absurdo, mas eu fiquei sabendo pela internet, algo que provavelmente acontecia no quarto ao lado do meu - Isso enquanto eu viajava a trabalho, Dianna não levava ninguém até nosso apartamento se soubesse que eu estava lá. E sem saber o por que, eu fazia o mesmo.  
Algumas vezes eu me pegava olhando de um jeito diferente pra ela. Aquele belo corpo, curvas no lugar - apesar da falta de volume na parte de cima - ela era perfeita. Mas eu julgava que isso era culpa da necessidade. Theo estava longe e nosso relacionamento não funcionava mais, era minha culpa, admito, mas minha vida estava corrida demais pra pensar em namoro. A propósito, eu sinto atração por mulheres também, e Dianna sabia disso, por diversas vezes senti certa provocação nos toques dela, mas sempre acabava ridicularizando essa ideia, afinal, ela já havia me dito que era hetero. My Lady D. não mentiria pra mim, certo?

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia, My lady.

- Bom dia - Ela disse em um sorriso - Já chegamos?

- Não, mas falta pouco.

Ela se espreguiçou.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa.

- Você está muito cansada? - Perguntei.

- Um pouco, porque?

- Hum, eu estava pensando em chamar o pessoal pra ir la em casa, ver um filme, sei la... Não temos feito mais isso.

Outra coisa que aconteceu com o tempo, parecia que nós nos bastávamos, passamos intermináveis fins de semana assistindo filmes, saiamos para jantar... A sós.

- Por mim tudo bem! - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo!

Ela continuo me olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Que foi, D.?

- Eu sonhei com você!

Meu coração apertou contra meu peito.

- E como foi o sonho?

Ela parou de sorrir e envergonhada olhou pela janela.

- Divertido.

Algo me impediu de fazer mais perguntas. Talvez o medo de obter respostas que não satisfizessem minhas ilusões que nesse momento habitavam apenas meu inconsciente.

xXx

Mais tarde, estávamos na sala do nosso apartamento, eu descansava minha cabeça em seu colo enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos.

- Di Acho que vai acabar rolando mais do que um filminho. Eu comprei algumas bebidas, acho que vamos pedir pizzas... Você se incomoda?

Nós nos respeitávamos acima de qualquer outra coisa, por isso não havia como nossa convivência ser melhor.

- Claro que não! Estou precisando exceder limites mesmo.

Ela fitou meus olhos e eu sustentei o olhar. Me parecia que ela queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas a campainha tocou. Eram Cory e Mark. Mais alguns minutos e todos já haviam chegado. Nossa reunião transcorria normalmente, salvo alguns olhares que Dianna me lançava. Me parecia que ela estava sempre observando tudo que eu fazia, ela sempre ria de todas minhas piadas idiotas e procurava sempre um motivo pra encostar em mim. Eu estava tão incomodada com aquilo, que até maneirei na bebida com medo de fazer alguma besteira. Dianna, claro minha Lady, nunca foi de beber muito, e naquela noite não foi diferente. Percebendo isso, a questionei quando ela se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto o rapazes faziam um coreografia de YMCA já muito bêbados.

- Hey Di, e a história de exceder limites? Você não bebeu quase nada.

- Tenho medo de beber e não conseguir me controlar - Ela disse, virando de lado e colocando as pernas sobre as minhas.

Aquilo já estava me deixando nervosa e não pude evitar o tom impaciente na minha voz:

- Controlar o que, Dianna? - Nem me lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez em que a chamei pelo nome.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, com a expressão indignada. Balançou a cabeça e disse já se levantando.

- Você sabe, Lea! Você sabe! Merda.

Ela nunca tinha falado daquele jeito comigo e era muito raro Dianna falar uma palavrão. Isso chamou atenção de Naya que estava próximo.

- Hey, o que deu nela?

- Eu queria saber também.

Naya permaneceu me lançando um olhar de suspeita até dizer.

- Vamos lá, Lea. O que há entre vocês?

- Como assim?

- Okey, quando começaram os boatos, eu confesso que achei que fosse viajem desse povo. Mas agora! É mãozinha pra lá, carinho pra cá... E esses olhares de "Te desejo" que vocês vivem se lançando? Agora essa briguinha? Lea, eu sei muito bem que você tem seu pézinho no arco iris, mas a Dianna foi realmente uma surpresa.

- Naya! Eu e a Di não temos nada! Ela é hetero mew! E essa história de todo mundo ficar falando da gente já me cansou. Droga! Chega disso.

Aquele surto de Dianna havia me deixado surtada também. O que raios ela estava querendo dizer com "Você sabe!"? Por que raios as pessoas tem de ficar fazendo esses comentários idiotas?

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, tinha que me acalmar.

A noite se estendia com risadas, brincadeiras... Até mesmo um novo casal se formou. Minha boca foi ao chão quando vi Kevin e Jenna no maior amasso ali no sofá. Mas Dianna nem sequer olhava pra mim. E eu não fazia a mínima ideia de qual tinha sido meu erro. Ela dançava animada com um Cory muito bêbado, na verdade animada até demais, não suportei o crescente ciúme no meu peito e levantei para novamente fugir para o banheiro. Fiquei por lá alguns minutos e tive uma surpresa quando abri a porta.

- Pensei que você não fosse sair daí mais!

- Ah, Mark, você poderia ter usado o outro banheiro.

- Não quero ir no banheiro Lea, quero falar com você. - Sua fala era arrastada denunciando o alto teor de álcool no seu organismo.

- Hum, diga!

Fui surpreendida com ele pegando minha cintura e me empurrando em direção a parede.

- Mark, o que você estava fazendo? - Eu só conseguia falar, já que com o susto meu corpo não conseguia reagir.

- Lea eu...

Nesse momento fomos surpreendidos por vozes no corredor. Eram Naya e Dianna que conversavam até o momento em que nos viram. Naya mantinha a boca aberta com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Dianna parecia apenas surpresa e nada feliz.

- Opa, parece que atrapalhamos alguma coisa, Naya. Podem continuar, deixaremos vocês sozinhos. - Dianna disse sarcástica.

- Di, nós não estamos fazendo nada! - Empurrei-o - Mark, o que você está fazendo?

- Lea, eu ia dizer que sempre te achei... Achei... - Ele não falava e a situação era um tanto constrangedora.

- Mark, fique quieto! vamos, eu te levo pra casa - Finalmente Naya havia feito algo que prestasse. Ela piscou pra mim enquanto o puxava pelo braço. Então ficamos eu e Dianna ali no corredor.

- Di, eu não sei o que deu nele.

- Você não precisa se explicar pra mim, Lea.

Como assim? Não precisava me explicar?

- Okey. Olha, não sei o que eu te fiz agora pouco. Mas, eu não quero que você fique brava comigo. Me desculpe?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro, não consigo ficar de mal com você.

xXx

Quase todos haviam ido embora com excessão a Amber, Cory e Chris. O garoto não estava muito bem, e decidimos que era melhor ele passar a noite ali, juntamente com Amber que o acompanhava. Cory, bem, Cory vivia no nosso apartamento, dizia que o sofá era dele, e não foi diferente aquela noite.

- Amber, você pode dormir com o Chris na minha cama. Tudo bem se eu dormir contigo, Lea?

Demorei um pouco pra responder, estava surpresa, não sabia se aquilo era um ótima ou uma péssima ideia.

-Di, acho que você ficaria mais confortável no sofá comigo- Cory disse a abraçando.

Eu dei uma sorriso forçado.

- Tudo bem, você dorme comigo.- Disse separando os dois e a abraçando por trás - Aquilo era comum pra nós, mas daquela vez eu pude sentir o desconforto (ou não) de Dianna com meus braços envolvendo sua cintura.

Banhos tomados, dentes escovados, chegava a hora de nos deitarmos. Já havíamos dormido juntas outras vezes, claro, mas naquela noite havia certa tensão no ar.

Ela se deitou, enquanto eu apagava a luz. Me deitei ao seu lado, percebendo que ela mantinha as costas viradas para mim. Obvio que eu não conseguiria dormir, me virava de uma lado para o outro, enquanto ela estava lá quieta. Por fim bufei, olhando para o teto. Ela então se virou jogando seu braço sobre minha barriga e se aconchegando no meu corpo.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não... Te acordei?- Falávamos aos sussurros.

- Não, também não consigo dormir, mas não sinto necessidade de ficar me jogando de um lado pro outro - Ela disse em um sorriso.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem...

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, eu afagava seus cabelos, enquanto ela acariciava minha barriga com pequenos círculos. Confesso que aquilo estava me deixando maluca.

- Lea - Ela disse erguendo a cabeça e fazendo nossos olhos ficarem na mesma altura - O que você pensa dos boatos que rolam sobre a gente?

Aquilo me surpreendeu, sempre que eu fazia essa pergunta pra ela, a resposta era "Não vamos falar sobre isso"

- Eu acho... Di, eu não sei o que eu acho... E você?

- Eu não sei também, só queria que eles parassem.

- Te incomoda?

- Me deixam confusa.

Nesse momento tudo fazia sentido pra mim, eu só tinha uma duvida.

- Di,

- Hum?

- O que aconteceu no seu sonho?

Ela sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo e mais sincero que eu já vi.

- Isso...

Ela ergueu-se alguns centímetros, aproximando mais nossos corpos, colocou uma mão na minha nuca e me beijou. Nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo, os lábios de Dianna eram indescritíveis, seu beijo era impecável. Naquele momento deixamos fluir um desejo há muito tempo escondido, camuflado em toques, implícito em olhares.  
Logo todas minhas duvidas foram esclarecidas por um simples fato: _Eu amava Dianna Agron_.


	2. Charlie's Girl

N/A: Ah, eu gostei muito de escrever isso, espero que vocês gostem. ;)

* * *

Fui a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte. Apesar de ter bebido muito pouco na noite anterior, minha cabeça latejava. Dianna dormia tranqüilamente ao meu lado, com seu braço jogado sobre mim e a cabeça aconchegada na altura do meu peito. Me desvencilhei cuidadosamente para não acorda-la e me sentei. Fiquei ao menos 10 minutos ali, a observando, sua respiração calma, sua expressão serena, ela realmente era linda de qualquer maneira. Eu me perguntava por que demorei tanto tempo pra perceber o que eu sentia por ela, era tão obvio, era tão natural. Afinal, quem não se apaixonaria por aquela mulher?

Me levantei e percebi que todos ainda dormiam. Cory estava esparramado em seu sofá, e Amber e Chris dormiam no quarto de Dianna. Peguei meu aparelho de Mp4 e decidi preparar o café da manhã. Já estava quase terminando quando senti alguém me abraçar por trás, retirar um dos fone dos meus ouvidos e sussurrar:

- Bom dia, minha Lady.

- Bom dia, Di.- Respondi com um sorriso. - Dormiu bem?

- Fantásticamente bem. E você? - Ela disse, beijando minha bochecha.

- Yeah, foi uma ótima noite.

Ela sorriu e foi se sentar a mesa. Antes que nos julguem mal, nós passamos a noite apenas trocando carinhos e conversando, nada mais além. Não por falta de vontade da minha parte, confesso, já estava em 'abstinência' há algum tempo e nunca fui disso, sempre tive um desejo sexual mais aguçado que o normal. Mas Di era diferente das outras pessoas com quem me relacionei, eu queria que ela se sentisse bem acima de tudo, por isso a respeitei quando disse "Vamos com calma...". E acredite, ir com calma quando se tem Dianna Agron deitada ao seu lado é uma missão quase impossível, principalmente para mim.

- Lea, nós precisamos conversar- Ela disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio, em que eu servi a mesa, e me sentei ao seu lado.

- De fato precisamos, mas pode ser depois que nós ficarmos sozinhas em casa?

- Claro - Ela respondeu, sorrindo e acariciando minha mão, quando fomos surpreendias por Amber.

- Céus, como vocês conseguem ser tão fofas uma com a outra a todo momento? Juro que se não conhecesse o Theo, acharia que tem algo entre vocês... Se bem que o coitado está bem longe, vai saber...

Amber sempre acordava de mal humor, e parecia que tinha vontade de acabar com o dia de todo mundo. Dianna largou a minha mão e permaneceu com a expressão chocada.

- Amber, isso não tem nada a ver!

- O que não tem nada a ver? - Era Chris que se juntava a nós com uma cara péssima.

- O casal 20 do cast - Respondeu Amber.

- Ah! Charlie e Lea!

Dianna ficava sempre muito incomodada quando usavam seu pseudônimo para insinuarem algo entre nó duas. E desta vez não foi diferente. Então eu decidi interferir.

- Amb, Chris, vamos parar com esse papo chato, logo de manhã, okey?

- Okey, vamos mudar de assunto. Até por que, agora me lembrei de uma coisa. Acho que Charlie esta perdendo território... O Mark que o diga.

- Como assim? - Chris havia perdido boa parte da festa, depois de passar mal.

- Você perdeu o melhor da Festa Chris. Mark saiu daqui arrastado pela Naya, berrando seu amor pela Lea.

Eu havia perdido essa parte também, assim como Dianna, que agora tinha meio sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Quando a olhei, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção a Amber.

- Como assim? - Perguntou.

- Ah, não, você não viu? Ele estava muito bêbado, coitado. Deu trabalhão pra leva-lo embora. Quando estava saindo, ele dizia "Naya, eu tenho que voltar lá e dizer pra ela, eu tenho..."

- Não acredito! - Exclamou Chris.

- Acredite! Mas a melhor parte foi quando ele se segurou na batente da porta e disse "Ela não é da Dianna, não é!"... É, seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Dianna tinha deixado de sorrir, e agora tinha a expressão indignada.

- Ele tem razão, ela não é minha - Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de voltar a atenção ao seu café.

Aquilo me magoou profundamente, quero dizer, não assumir eu até entendo, mas negar assim tão duramente na minha frente?

Amber e Chris continuaram comentando a festa,acompanhados pelo Cory que também se juntou a nós. Dianna não participava do assunto, nem olhava pra mim. Nessa hora eu tive certeza que tudo entre nós seria muito mais difícil dali pra frente.

Quando nossas visitas foram embora, Dianna trancou-se em seu quarto com a desculpa de que iria se banhar. Eu a respeitei, não queria pressiona-la , mas depois de quase duas horas sem que ela abrisse a porta resolvi tomar uma atitude. Fui até lá e bati. Ela abriu.

- Hey. - Ela disse gentilmente - Estava arrumando a bagunça...

- Di, nós precisamos conversar...

- Ah, claro, entre.

Me sentei na cama e suspirei.

- Eu sei que é horrível ouvir piadinhas sobre a gente, mas, por favor, não desconte em mim.

- Descontar em você? Eu fiz isso? - Ela disse confusa.

- Fez, talvez involuntariamente, mas quando você disse "...ela não é minha." Sabe, machucou.

Ela se sentou ao me lado.

- Mas Lea, você não é minha.

Nessa hora eu não sabia o que falar, quer dizer, eu não era dela, mas será que ela tinha esquecido tudo o que me disse na noite anterior? Percebendo minha confusão, ela se explicou.

- Tipo, não que eu não queira entende? Só estou confusa, sabe... Não sei como lidar com isso, eu nunca me envolvi com uma mulher antes. Não acho que isso seja errado, só é diferente demais pra mim, eu sei que as pessoas não vêm isso com bons olhos. Eu não sei o que minha familia pensaria em relação a isso. E também, nós somos pessoas publicas agora, temos que pensar nisso também, se isso não prejudicará nossas carreiras.

Ela colocou tudo pra fora de uma vez, aquilo era bom.

- Di, nós não precisamos sair por ai nos agarrando, okey? Eu também tenho medo da reação das pessoas. E eu também nunca me envolvi a fundo com uma mulher, foram coisas de momento apenas. Eu não sei como lidar com isso também.

- Desculpe. Te machucar é a ultima coisa que eu quero. - Ela disse acariciando meu rosto. - Mas assim, é que também me senti mal, como posso me comparar com o Mark?

- Exato, como você pode se comparar com o Mark? Ele pode ser um gostoso... Mas você é muito melhor, Di. Eu não pensaria duas vezes ao escolher. Quer dizer, eu já escolhi não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu antes de beijar meus lábios, me puxando, fazendo eu me sentar em seu colo, de frente pra ela. Com meus braços envolvendo seu pescoço, ela aprofundava o beijo. Acariciava minhas costas e me puxava cada vez mais contra seu corpo. Ela então abandonou minha boca e desceu seu lábios pelo meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos pelo meu colo, não pude conter um gemido, suas mãos já eram mais ousadas, alternando entre massagear minhas coxas, e acariciar meu bumbum. Até que ela disse em um sussurro.

- Eu quero você, Lea.

Não pensei duas vezes ao deita-la na cama, e sentar-me sob quadris, dizendo em seu ouvido.

- Você vai me ter, Di.

Beijei seus lábios novamente. Logo comecei a despi-la. Ela usava um vestido que em poucos segundos já se encontrava jogado no chão. Beijei sua boca, seu pescoço, seu colo, sua barriga, até que sua mão puxou meu queixo a altura do seu.

- Lea Michele, você me mata.

- Só se for de prazer, baby.

Ela começou a acariciar minha costas, enquanto tirava a blusa que eu vestia. Quando finalmente se livrou dela, com um giro me jogou de costas para o colchão e assumiu o controle da situação.

- Di, assim quem morre sou eu...

Colocou um dedo sob meu lábio, mandando eu ficar quieta, e percorreu com ele por todo meu corpo, até chegar no zíper do jeans que eu vestia, o abriu, e com todo cuidado retirou a peça de roupa.

A cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada sussurro e gemido, eu tinha mais certeza que eu queria aquilo pro resto da minha vida, eu tinha certeza que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo poderia me proporcionar tal prazer e aquela sensação de paz interior. Dianna era perfeita, e apesar de não ter experiência, sabia exatamente o que fazer pra me dar prazer, e tudo o que queria era retribuir isso.

Atingimos o ápice praticamente juntas. Sentia o corpo de Dianna estremecendo sobre meu, enquanto uma descarga de prazer percorria meu corpo. Por fim ela relaxou, com a respiração alterada, apoiando-se de lado no colchão, mas mantendo nossas pernas entrelaçadas, e sua mão na minha cintura.

- Você é perfeita Lea.

- Você é que é, Di. - Disse depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

A partir daí nossa relação se desenvolveu de uma maneira maravilhosa. Ninguém sabia do nosso caso, pelo menos não oficialmente. Tentávamos manter certa discrição, mas sempre que podíamos dávamos nossas fugidinhas. E quando estávamos sozinhas em casa nos comportávamos como casadas.  
Mas o fato era que nem mesmo nossos amigos sabiam a verdade, e isso me incomodava muito, nunca escondi isso de Dianna, mas como ela me pedia pra não contar, eu não contava.  
Mas no fim, foi ela mesmo quem acabou contando pra todo mundo... Talvez por ciumes, talvez por não ter outra alternativa.

Estávamos em mais uma reunião do elenco, dessa vez na casa de Cory, havia muita bebida e todos estava muito animados esparramados pela sala, um violão passava de mão em mão. Cantávamos e dançávamos vez ou outra. Eu dividia um poltrona com Dianna claro! com as pernas sobre ela, e nossas mãos unidas, como sempre.  
De repente Mark pegou o violão e ficou em pé no meio da sala, pedindo atenção, virou na direção de onde nós estavamos. Fiquei nervosa, quero dizer, desde o episodio em que ele 'tentou' dizer que gostava de mim e acabou contando para todo o resto do elenco, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto, muito pelo contrário, continuou agindo normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Atenção todos! Dianna e Lea, eu quero cantar pra vocês uma música que há tempos venho ensaiando.

Dianna me olhou preocupada.

- Pra que isso, Mark? - Ela disse.

- É uma coisa que todo mundo sabe, afinal de contas, quer dizer, eu gritei pra todo mundo - Ele ia se declarar, concluí.

- Ta bom, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Percebi certa alteração na voz de Dianna. E isso não era muito comum.

- Ah, Di. Você sabe.. Mas se quiser, leve na brincadeira - Mark completou com uma piscadinha.- Vamos lá.

Ele começou a tocar, o clima na sala era um tanto tenso, todos nos olhavam, esperando a nossa reação, até que ele começou a cantar:

_"Charlie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine..."'_

(Charlie é um amigo

Sim, eu sei que ele tem sido um bom amigo...)

Todos ficaram de queixos caídos. Inclusive Dianna e eu.

_"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Charlie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine"_

_(_Mas ultimamente algo mudou, que não é difícil de definir

Charlie conseguiu uma garota e eu quero torná-la minha)

Eu não conseguia definir a expressão de Dianna, ela olhava de mim para ele, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Mark se aproximou, deu a volta na nossa poltrona e colocou a cabeça entre nós.

_"And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late at night"_

_(_E ela está o observando com aqueles olhos

E ela está o amando com aquele seu corpo, eu apenas sei

E ele está segurando-a em seus braços à noite)

Então ele saiu, andando entre as pessoas que ali estavam. Algumas, como Jenna e Chris davam muita risada, enquanto outras balançavam a cabeça em reprovação, como Naya e Heather.

_"You know, I wish that I had Charlie's girl  
I wish that I had Charlie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that"_

(Sabe, eu queria ter a garota do Charlie  
Eu queria ter a garota do Charlie  
Onde posso encontrar uma mulher que nem aquela?)

Mark se voltou em nossa direção novamente para cantar:

_'I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
But the point is probably moot"_

(Levo tudo numa boa

Não parece ter uma razão para mudar

Sabe, eu me sinto tão sujo quando eles começam a falar daquele jeitinho fofo

Quero dizer a ela que eu a amo

Mas isso provavelmente ia gerar discussão)

Confesso, quando olhei Dianna o fuzilando com o olhar tive muito medo de sua reação, afinal, Mark estava afirmando na frente de todos, que eu era a garota do Charlie_._ A situação era muito desconfortável, todos olhavam para nós duas, ali com as mãos dadas, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Mark continuava com sua pequena "homenagem"

_"And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be"_

(E estou olhando para espelho o tempo todo,

Me perguntando o que ela não vê em mim

Tenho sido engraçado, respeitei os limites

Não é desse jeito que o amor deveria ser?"

...

_"I wish that I had Charlie's girl,_

_I want I want Charlie's girl"_

(Eu queria ter a garota do Charlie,

Eu quero, eu quero a garota do Charlie)

Quando ele acabou, a maioria das pessoas aplaudiu. Eu permaneci ali, com medo de demostrar qualquer reação, estava chocada. Chocada com o fato de Mark ter se declado pra mim na frente de todos, chocada por ele ter exposto a Dianna daquele jeito.

Então ela me surpreendeu.

Prendi a respiração quando Dianna se levantou e foi até ele. Ela ergueu a mão do mesmo jeito que o personagem de Naya fazia no seriado e disse em alto e bom som:

- The girl is mine!( A garota é minha!) - Colocou a mão na cintura e um sorriso nos lábios. E depois de muitos gritos e risadas por parte do elenco, ela venho em minha direção e beijou meus lábios antes de se sentar, deixando muitos sem fala e um Cory gritando e correndo pela sala com os braços para o ar.

* * *

N/A:

1. Pra quem não lembra, em Glee, o persongem Finn cantou essa música "Jessie's Girl" quando a Rachel estava com o Jesse. Cena essa, que eu achei demais, e tive de fazer uma adaptação.

2. E também, Santana e Mercedes cantaram a música "The Boy is mine" quando brigavam pela atenção do Puck, tive de colocar também, afinal foi quando eu tive meu Crush pela Naya, tanto que até inseri a mãozinha tipica da Santana zO

3. E eu me mato de rir toda vez que imagino o Cory correndo com as mãos para o ar, depois de ver as duas se beijando. haha. Adorei isso.

4. Por último, me acho péssima em cenas de sexo (sou melhor na pratica.. Mentira, haha). Eu não sei ser vulgar, com coisas do tipo "penetrou-a "enfiou os dedos" "chupou". Enfim... Então melhor deixar subentendido. :)


	3. Broken

N/A: Nem tudo são flores...

* * *

Como eu poderia imaginar que a partir do momento que levamos nosso namoro ao conhecimento dos nossos amigos, se iniciaria nosso fim?

Passávamos muito tempo junto do elenco, e como todos já sabiam sobre nós, não fazíamos questão de esconder nada. Com isso os boatos aumentaram na mídia e entre os fãs, apareciam fotos e videos de momentos de distração da nossa parte.

Sempre fui muito decidida quanto a ser eu mesma independente do que as pessoas pensariam, mas Dianna não, ela tinha uma grande preocupação com sua boa reputação. Ainda mais quando começaram as filmagens do seu filme _"I Am Number 4". _Eu via o receio que ela tinha de ser descoberta, como se estar comigo fosse realmente um erro. Mas eu ia levando, eu amava aquela mulher, e sabia que era recíproco. Apesar de Dianna nunca ter dito isso.

Ela dizia que eu era especial, que eu era importante, que me considerava muito, que eu tinha o melhor sexo do mundo. Mas nunca disse que me amava.

Então terminamos de gravar a primeira temporada da série, e iniciamos nosso primeiro Tour com o Glee Cast. Foi um sonho. Era tudo muito perfeito, parecia que tudo estava entrando nos eixos. Dianna não se importava em pegar minha mão, chegando até mesmo a "cantar para mim" no palco. Todos ficavam no mesmo hotel, era uma festa todo dia. Fãs, gritos, autógrafos... Glee tinha obtido mais retorno do que o esperado. Estava tudo correndo bem.

Então vieram as férias. Voltamos para casa, e Dianna me informou que tinha uma reunião importante sobre seu filme, logo no dia seguinte. Parece que eu pressenti que aconteceria algo, um frio gelou minha espinha.

Não deu outra.

No dia seguinte ela chegou com uma cara horrível, eu percebi que tinha os olhos inchados.

- O que aconteceu? Algo de errado com o filme? - Fui ao seu encontro.

- Não - Ela evitava me olhar nos olhos e desviava dos meus braços.

- Di...

- Só estou cansada, okey? - Ela falou grosseiramente.

- Okey, vou preparar o jantar.

Eu não queria discutir com ela, no dia anterior ainda estamos no clima do Tour, apaixonadas. Ela devia ter tido um dia difícil apenas. Abaixei a cabeça e segui rumo a cozinha. Dianna se sentou no sofá, com seu notebook no colo. Minutos depois voltou a gritar.

- LEA, LEA!

Corri até ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- VOCÊ PODE PELO AMOR DE DEUS PODE PARAR DE TWITTAR COISAS SOBRE A GENTE? NO PRÓXIMO VAI ESCREVER O QUE? QUE ESTAMOS INDO FAZER SEXO?

Ela nunca tinha me tratado daquela forma, acho que nunca tinha ouvido ela gritar. Foi pior do que se ela tivesse me dado um soco no estômago, não consegui dizer nada, nem segurar as lágrimas. Me tranquei no meu quarto. Perdi a conta de quantos minutos se passaram, até que ela bateu a porta. Eu abri.

Ela permaneceu ali me olhando por alguns instantes até que me tomou em seus braços e me beijou. Não era um beijo apaixonado, era um beijo que beirava o violento, assim como foi o sexo a seguir. Dianna parecia um animal, com movimentos bruscos, rápidos e algumas vezes dolorosos. Aquela não era ela.

Na semana que se seguiu, continuou da mesma forma, ela me tratava com hostilidade e nossos momentos que antes eram repletos de romantismo, se tornaram um ritual de selvageria, de onde eu saia com vários roxos.

Eu enxergava tanto sofrimento em seus olhos, mas quando eu perguntava o que eu acontecia ela não dizia nada.

Eu tentava manter as coisa normais, pensava que ela só estava em uma fase difícil, e quando se sentisse preparada me falaria. Até que chegou o momento em que eu explodi.

Era sabado a noite, e Dianna tinha recusado convites para sair com o Cast. Apesar dela ter insistido que eu deveria ir, resolvi ficar.

- Então Di, vamos ver um filme?

- Eu só quero dormir.

- Você não vai me dizer o que acontece como você?

- Não acontece nada comigo.

- Então é comigo?

- E se for?

Era comigo. O chão desapareceu debaixo dos meus pés.

- O que eu fiz?

- Por que todo lugar que eu vou me perguntam qual a minha opção sexual?

- Por que você não fala a verdade?

- Isso acabaria com minha carreira e você sabe disso! Deus! Estou cansada disso, cansada! Eu não aguento mais.

Como ela poderia pensar só nela mesma em um momento como aquele, a indignação tomou conta de mim.

- Então termine comigo, oras. Se sua carreira é tão mais importante.

- Talvez ela seja mesmo.

Aquilo foi a gota da agua

- Foda-se.

Me dirigi até o quarto e tranquei a porta. Peguei uma mala e coloquei tudo o que precisaria nos próximos dias, depois eu voltaria pegar o resto. Peguei o celular e liguei para Naya.

- Alô.

- Naya, é a Lea. Eu preciso da sua ajuda - Não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Lea, o que esta acontecendo?

- Eu só preciso de um lugar pra ficar essa noite.

Silêncio, ela deveria estar concluindo o que aconteceu.

- Claro Lea, você consegue chegar até aqui? Melhor... Fique aí, eu chegou em 20 minutos para te pegar.

- Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

- Okey.

Fechei a mala e sai decidida pela porta. Dianna estava no sofá, quando me viu, olhou de mim para as malas com um expressão chocada.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Aquilo que você quer há muito tempo, mas é covarde demais para fazer.

- Lea! Onde você vai? Não seja tola!

- Dianna, você é a coisa mais importante desse mundo pra mim. Mas eu não sou pra você.

- Isso não é verdade - Ela começou a chorar - Você não entende! Nunca entendeu! Lea, você é a estrela desse cast, não te faltaram oportunidades depois daqui.

- Era só o que me faltava! E você acha que pra você faltará? Faça-me o favor!

- Eu só estou me segurando nas oportunidades que estão me surgindo, para não perde-las.

- Quer segurar tanto essas oportunidades, nem que isso custe 'me soltar'?

Ela permaneceu me olhando com a expressão indecifrável.

- Foda-se - Ela disse antes de se jogar no sofá - Não me faça escolher entre você e minha carreira.

- Não foi isso que eu pedi. Até por que eu sei qual seria a escolha.

Ela riu sarcástica, o que aumentou minha raiva e minha dor.

- Dianna, por que você nunca disse que me amava? Eu te disse milhares de vezes, e você nunca retribuiu.

Ela parou de rir e balançou a cabeça. Sem responder. Ela não olhava e não iria dizer mais nada.

Então eu sai.

Eu fiquei uma semana no apartamento de Naya, antes de finalmente conseguir comprar o meu. Naya e Healther buscaram minhas coisas e me informaram que Dianna também havia comprado um novo apartamento e que estava saindo do aluguel.

Pouco tempo depois vi a primeira nota sobre o suposto romance que teria nascido por trás da câmeras.

E logo ficou claro pra mim o motivo pelo qual Dianna não me querer mais: Alex Pettyfer.

_**Fim da primeira parte.**_

* * *

N/A Waaaaaa. Só digo uma coisa, não se preocupem. Toda história tem no mínimo dois lados.


	4. O Inicio II

No céu. Foi como eu me senti quando abri os olhos. E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu estar em um avião, e sim com aqueles olhos escuros que me observavam. Na verdade foi estranho, um segundo atrás eu estava sonhando exatamente com aqueles olhos. Será que ela estava me olhando dormir? Somente a possibilidade disso ter acontecido já me fazia querer sorrir.

Sonhar com ela já era comum. Eu já tinha aceitado o fato de estar apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, eu só não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Nunca tinha me interessado por garotas, pelo menos não daquela forma. Eu precisava dela perto de mim, eu precisava toca-la, era mais forte do que eu. Naquele momento por exemplo, minha mão descansava em seu joelho. Por que? Eu sabia, eu estava caindo de amores por ela. Ouso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista. Quando a encontrei no primeiro dia de gravação meu destino já estava traçado. Aquele sorriso envolvente, os olhos, aquele corpo, a simpatia, a voz, tudo nela me atraia, Deus! Como não me apaixonar por Lea Michele?

Eu adorava a maneira com que ela sorria depois de acordar e murmurava um 'bom dia' toda descabelada. Eu adorava quando ela resolvia cozinhar, e ficava cantando na cozinha, ensaiando alguns passos de dança entre uma coisa e outra. Eu adorava o efeito que o sol do fim da tarde dava em seu rosto quando estávamos voltando do set. Eu adorava seu toque leve em meus cabelos e no meu rosto quando deitava em seu colo para chorar de saudades de casa. Eu adorava quando ela brincava dizendo "Querida cheguei" ao abrir a porta. Eu adorava colocar meus braços em sua volta na hora de dormir quando ela dizia que não queria dormir sozinha. Eu adorava sua voz suave desejando-me boa noite com um beijo na face, minutos antes de dormir. Eu adorava seu cheiro que ficava em mim, ja que nós não nos largávamos. É eu adorava tudo nela.

Os comentários a nosso respeito eram frequentes, eu tentava lidar com eles, ignorando, mas era difícil. Me incomodavam demais, mas não queria deixar que ela soubesse disso.

Eu tinha medo que as pessoas acreditassem naquilo.

Medo pela minha familia. Medo pela minha carreira.

Mas acima de tudo isso. Eu queria que os comentários fossem verdadeiros.

Eu sabia que ela já tinha tido experiências, eu sabia que o relacionamento dela com Theo ia de mal a pior. Eu tentava jogar meu charme, por assim dizer, mas nunca tive certeza se ela correspondia.

- Bom dia, My lady. - Ela disse com um sorriso. Eu adorava quando ela me chamava assim.

- Bom dia, já chegamos?

- Não, mas falta pouco.

Aquela maratona de entrevistas, apresentações e gravações dos episódios estavam acabando comigo. Eu não ligava, aquilo era meu sonho sendo realizado, mas tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa deitar no colo da minha "companheira de quarto" e dar boas risadas. Ficaria feliz com um _plus_, mas me contentava com aquilo que ela vinha me dando nos últimos meses, amizade, carinho, companheirismo e intermináveis sonhos.

- Você está muito cansada?

- Um pouco, porque?

- Hum, eu estava pensando em chamar o pessoal pra ir la em casa, ver um filme, sei la... Não temos feito mais isso.

Não era meu plano, mas já havia tempos que não fazíamos aquilo. No dia anterior, Chris havia brincado comigo, falando que "o 'Charlie' não gostava de visitas no seu ninho de amor". Eu odiava essas brincadeiras.

- Por mim tudo bem!

Eu não conhecia parar de sorrir, não depois do sonho que tive, não depois de acordar sendo admirada pelos olhos que eu tanto adorava.

- Ótimo! - Ela me olhou confusa, já que continuava olhando pra ela com cara de idiota - Que foi, D.?

- Eu sonhei com você! - Revelei quase sem querer.

- E como foi o sonho?

O sonho foi quente. O mesmo calor que senti subir pela minha face de vergonha ao lembrar dele. Não queria que ela percebesse, então me virei.

- Divertido.

Poucas horas depois, estávamos só eu e ela, do jeito que eu gostava, ela descansava a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto eu mexia em seus cabelos.

- Di Acho que vai acabar rolando mais do que um filminho. Eu comprei algumas bebidas, acho que vamos pedir pizzas... Você se incomoda?

- Claro que não! Estou precisando exceder limites mesmo.

Naquele momento eu teria contado tudo à ela se Cory e Mark não nos tivessem interrompido. Logo a festa estava muito animada, todos bebiam bastante. Lea estava simplesmente deslumbrante, eu não consigo parar de olha-la. Com medo de agarra-la ali no meio de todo mundo eu voltei atrás quanto ao "exceder limites". Deixaria isso pra quando estivéssemos a sós.

A certa altura me sentei ao seu lado, para suprir minha necessidade de toca-la.

- Hey Di, e a história de exceder limites? Você não bebeu quase nada.

Como eu disse, não iria mais esconder.

- Tenho medo de beber e não conseguir me controlar.

- Controlar o que, Dianna?

Ela falou de maneira agressiva. Eu sabia o porque e ela também, então por que falar daquele jeito?

- Você sabe, Lea! Você sabe! Merda

Eu disse saindo de perto dela. Resolvi aproveitar mais os amigos. Bebi um pouco e entrei no clima da festa. Senti certo peso na consciência ao ver que ela estava um pouco afastada, e principalmente quando a vi sair quase correndo para o banheiro depois de me ver dançando com Cory. Eu era uma idiota mesmo. Me sentei no sofá sem me preocupar em esconder minha frustração, e então Naya se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você devia tomar uma atitude.

- Como? Com respeito a que?

Era obvio que eu sabia do que ela estava falando. Me odiei por não conseguir ser discreta o suficiente.

- Lea, é claro.

- É tão obvio assim?

- É. Pra quem tem percepção para essas coisas é.

- Com assim, pra quem tem percepção?

- Isso não importa agora - Ela riu - Mas Di. A Lea não vai fazer nada se você não der condição.

- Por que sou eu quem tenho que tomar a atitude?

- A Lea acha que você é hetero, ela tem medo de perder sua amizade se fizer qualquer coisa.

- Sério?

- É obvio! Faz alguma coisa!

- Eu farei. Mas antes, você terá que me explicar essa história de que "tem percepção para essas coisas".

- Explico, mas não aqui na frente de todo mundo.

- Okey, vamos até meu quarto... Quero encontrar a Lea também...

Indo eu direção ao quarto, no corredor, eu vi a cena que fez meu chão sumir e posso jurar que meu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes. Lea estava lá, prestes a ser beijada pelo Mark. Não lembro direito o que eu disse. Mas em segundos já havia planejado minha mudança e decidido nunca mais olhar na cara dela de novo. Mas durou pouco tempo. Percebi que Mark estava muito bêbado e que ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. E também, achei linda a preocupação dela em explicar, especialmente pra mim, o que estava acontecendo. No final das contas ela me pediu desculpas por tudo e ficamos de bem de novo. Claro, estava morrendo de ciúmes, afinal, pelo que parecia, Mark queria se declarar pra ela, fiquei aliviada em saber que Naya levaria ele embora.

No final da festa, Chris estava passando muito mal, logo decidimos que ele e Amber passariam a noite ali, assim como Cory. Então eu coloquei meu plano em ação. Ofereci minha cama para Amber e Chris e me escalei para dormir com a Lea. Percebi a surpresa em seu rosto, mas quando Cory me abraçou ela logo correu para tomar seu lugar e me abraçou pelas costas. Eu adorei aquilo.

Mas na hora de dormir, o medo tomou conta de mim, assim que ela apagou as luzes eu virei na direção da parede, meu coração acelerado, eu tremia, eu simplesmente não conseguiria fazer aquilo. O tempo foi passando, ela não parava de se mexer ao meu lado, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Quando ouvi ela suspirar, resolvi tomar uma atitude, me virei pra ela, abraçando-a.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não... Te acordei?

- Não, também não consigo dormir, mas não sinto necessidade de ficar me jogando de um lado pro outro. - Eu brinquei.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ela afagava meus cabelos docemente, enquanto eu acariciava sua barriga. O fato de sentir sua pele se arrepiar ao meu toque, fazia meu coração acelerar e eu sentia um "incomodo" logo abaixo do ventre. Eu não conseguia mais me segurar, ergui a cabeça a fim de obter um boa visão do seu rosto e perguntei:

- Lea, o que você pensa dos boatos que rolam sobre a gente?

Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Eu acho... Di, eu não sei o que eu acho... E você?

- Eu não sei também, só queria que eles parassem.

- Te incomoda?

- Me deixam confusa.

Eu vi algo mudar no seu olhar, quando ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Di,

- Hum?

- O que aconteceu no seu sonho?

Eu sorri. Agora era tudo obvio demais. Ela sabia, eu sabia. Não tínhamos mais que esconder.

- Isso...

Me aproximei mais dela e a beijei. Foi um beijo inesquecível. Seus lábios eram macios, como eu jamais havia provado. Eu finalmente podia senti-la de verdade, toca-la onde eu quisesse, beija-la onde eu quisesse. Suas mãos era audaciosas, e a certa altura eu tive de pedir pra ela ir com calma, era cedo demais pra ir mais longe, eu pensei. No fim dormimos ali, abraçadas, como sempre, mas não tínhamos mais nada a esconder uma da outra.

* * *

Eu sei que não dei meu melhor nesse capitulo.

Na verdade, só queria mostrar como a Dianna se sentiu no começo de tudo pra poder explicar o pq ela fez aquilo com a Lea depois.

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar também. Prometo melhorar =]

bjo.


	5. Simetria

Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte demorei alguns segundos até lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu e abrir um sorriso. Eu estava na cama dela, sentindo o cheiro dela, acariciei o seu lado vazio na cama, lembrando de cada detalhe, quando ouvi uma voz ao longe, ela estava cantando.

E como eu amava ouvi-la cantar. Levantei, fiz minha higiene, troquei de roupa e caminhei até a cozinha onde ela fazia o café. Ela não percebeu minha presença, então fiquei ali encostada no batente da porta, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, vendo aquela linda cena: Ela preparava algo em frente ao fogão, enquanto usava a espátula como microfone e rebolava de um jeito bem sedutor. Não conseguia parar pensar no quanto ela parecia pequena. E frágil. E Fofa. E... Muito, muito sexy! Me senti um operário que para na frente da obra pra observar as mulheres que passam. Tive, inclusive, que resistir a tentação de usar um adjetivo bem "pedreiro". É, esse era o Charlie.

Caminhei até ela e beijei sua bochecha enquanto desejava bom dia. Resisti ao impulso de beija-la mais e mais, afinal, seria constrangedor se alguém acordasse e visse nós duas aos beijos na cozinha. Nos sentamos a mesa, eu queria conversar, mas ela preferiu esperar até que estivéssemos sozinhas. Vi que tinha toda razão quando Amber entrou na cozinha, já debochando do fato de estarmos de mãos dadas. Retirei minha mão rapidamente. Céus, todos suspeitavam da gente quando nada tinha acontecido, imagina agora? Não ficava nada confortável com aquilo. E só piorou quando Chris usou meu pseudônimo pra insinuar que eu e Lea éramos um casal.

Eu trabalhava na minha mente formas de afastar aquelas suspeitas quando Amber revelou que na noite anterior Mark havia se declarado para a Lea. Eu não acreditei em um primeiro momento, mas depois que ela descreveu toda a cena, eu só consegui sentir medo. Medo de perder minha Lady. Medo de não ser boa o bastante. Afinal, quando nós nos conhecemos, Lea vivia falando do quanto achava Mark atraente. Eu não sabia se podia competir com ele. Lea não era minha, afinal.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi fugir. Depois de me despedir de Amber, Chris e Cory, me tranquei em meu quarto, tomei banho, e arrumei tudo enquanto divagava sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

Lea... Ela (ainda) não era nada minha. Nós só tínhamos trocado alguns beijos. E tudo que eu sabia era que ela se sentia atraída por mim. Mas e se fosse só uma tração física? E se fosse carência por falta de Theo? Se eu não chegasse naquele momento no corredor, será que ela ainda empurraria o Mark?

As duvidas só cresciam na minha cabeça. Quando ela bateu na porta, eu não podia prolongar aquilo. Tínhamos que conversar. Expus a ela tudo o que eu estava sentindo com relação a tudo. Ela entendeu, me confortou. Mas só quando ela disse que já havia me escolhido, ao invés de Mark, foi que decidi me entregar de vez.

Ela se sentou no meu colo, com um perna de cada lado do quadril. Abraçou meu pescoço. Eu só queria que ela estivesse mais perto. Eu queria senti-la. Beijava-a em todos os lugares que podia alcançar. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas coxas, eu apertava seu quadril, sua bunda. Me sentia cada vez mais molhada. Meu corpo pulsava. Eu precisava dela. Até que meu desejo escapou pela minha garganta.

- Eu quero você, Lea.

Ela então fez eu me deitar. Sentando-se sobre meu quadril. Eu podia sentir, mesmo sob a roupa, o quanto ela também estava molhada. O que aumentou ainda mais o meu desejo.

- Você vai me ter, Di.

Nos beijamos, dessa vez um beijo mais quente. Lea arrancou meu vestido em questão de segundos. Ela realmente estava 'necessitada'.

Eu estava completamente nua. Ela beijou meus lábios, desceu com eles até meu pescoço, meus seios, minha barriga. Eu sentia que podia explodir a qualquer momento. Levei minha mão até seu rosto e a puxei.

- Lea Michele, você me mata.

- Só se for de prazer, baby.

Ela estava certa. Meu desejo aumentava, cada vez mais. Deixei-a nua na parte de cima, antes de girar por cima dela. Ela soltou um gemido.

- Di, assim quem morre sou eu...

Sua voz era absurdamente sexy. Céus, aquela mulher dormiu durante 4 meses no quarto ao lado do meu, como eu tinha perdido aquilo?

Coloquei meu dedo e seus lábios, e com ele percorri por todo o seu corpo, vi sua pele arrepiar-se no meu caminho. Retirei sua calça, lentamente, deixando-a completamente nua também. Observei seu corpo perfeito por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Eu não tinha experiência com mulheres. Mas você sabe, quem pode entender melhor do corpo de uma mulher, além de outra mulher?

Eu tinha uma ideia de como era o sexo entre as mulheres. Afinal eu tinha amigas bem liberais: Atrizes.

Eu não queria que nossa primeira vez fosse com uma recebendo da outra, vulgarmente falando. Não. Eu queria simetria.

Simetria: "Harmonia resultante de certas combinações e proporções regulares"

Dois corpos. Praticamente iguais. O meu sobre o dela.

Eu queria senti-la em mim. Eu queria que nossos corpos se tornassem únicos. Sem ter que haver necessariamente uma "invasão".

Minha boca com a boca dela, nossos seios em contato. Mãos em todos os lugares. Nos movimentávamos lentamente. Até que a perfeita simetria aconteceu. Agora eu sentia o seu sexo contra o meu, sentia seu calor, sua umidade. Nossos movimentos foram se intensificando.

Mais rápido. Ela dizia meu nome. Eu chamava pelo seu. Mais rápido. Palavras desconexas sussurradas. Gemidos. Gritos. Mais rápido. Quase lá. Uma espasmo. Um tremor. Dois corpos em êxtase.

Me apoiei ao seu lado, mantendo nosso corpos unidos. E ofegante disse a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça no momento.

- Você é perfeita Lea.

xXx

O que se seguiu depois, foi um melhores tempos de minha vida. Eu fui tão feliz com Lea, quanto jamais havia sido em qualquer outro relacionamento. Ela me satisfazia em tudo, desde apoio emocional até na hora do sexo. Perfeita em tudo.

Eu era receosa quanto a descobrirem o nível do nosso relacionamento, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. E sabia que Lea se incomodava com isso, mas eu simplesmente não podia assumir nada pra ninguém, não estava preparada pra isso. Até que o Mark teve a infeliz ideia de se declarar para ela, dizendo que "queria a garota do Charlie". A minha garota, no caso.

O engraçado é que naquela hora o que me deixou com mais raiva, não foi o fato dele estar usando meu pseudônimo e insinuando que Lea e eu tínhamos um caso. Não. O que me deixou com mais raiva é que ele tinha a cara de pau de deixar claro que ele a queria. Por isso não pensei duas vezes antes de mostrar pra ele, que a garota era minha.

Lea Michele era minha. E apenas minha.

* * *

N/A: Eu senti que perdi a linha nesse capitulo. Acho que preciso de alguém pra 'betar' esse negócio, enfim...

Viram que tentei ser mais ousada na cena do sexo? Mas mesmo assim não conseguir ir a fundo. Tsc.

Acho que esses dois ultimos foram fracos, já que estou contando a história outra vez, apesar de ponto de vista diferente. Então desculpem. Tentarei melhorar.

Comentem o que vocês acham, o que vocês querem, qualquer coisa. Isso realmente da um fôlego a mais e faz com que o espaço entre as atualizações sejam menores =D


	6. Indecisão

**N/A:** Não tenho nada pra dizer agora. haha. Bom, só que eu queria um retorno: Onde vocês acham que eu estou pecando? ^^

* * *

- Pois bem Dianna! O contrato está acertado. Mês que vem começamos as filmagens.

- Não acredito nisso. Eu ainda não acredito nisso! - Pulei nos braços do meu empresário ainda sem acreditar no que ele acabará de falar.

- Pois acredite querida. Você vai estrelar um filme!

Fazia pouco tempo que eu havia beijado Lea pelo primeira vez. Era um começo de namoro normal, nos falávamos a cada 30 minutos quando estávamos longe (apesar de ser tudo escondido) e eu não podia deixar de falar com ela naquele momento.

- Preciso ligar pra Lea com licença...

- Dianna, um momento. Já te dou espaço pra você falar com sua amiga. Mas, preciso aproveitar a oportunidade. Tome cuidado. Só digo isso.

- Cuidado com o que? - Era obvio que eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com seus relacionamentos amorosos. Mas se eles começarem a interferir na sua vida profissional, o problema é meu também. Eu não sei qual o seu real grau de envolvimento com a Lea, mas é só fazer uma busca rápida na internet pra descobrir o que as pessoas pensam sobre isso. Eu só não acho que isso seja bom pra sua carreira no momento.

- Eu não tenho nada com ela, já te disse milhões de vezes. Temos uma amizade muito bonita, só isso.

- Eu sei Dianna. Só quero alerta-la que os caras da FOX podem um dia enxergar mais do que uma amizade entre vocês, e você sabe que eles se preocupam com a boa imagem dos seus contratados.

- Eu sei.

A partir daí, minha cabeça se tornou um confusão constante. Ao mesmo passo que eu me apaixonava cada vez mais, também aumentava minha necessidade de esconder isso. Eu queria tanto esconder meus sentimentos das pessoas, que temo ter o feito até com a própria Lea.

Minha vida estava uma loucura. Eu tinha que gravar o filme e a série ao mesmo tempo. E apesar de ter a necessidade de estar perto da Lea, eu sentia que me afastava cada vez mais. Mas eu permaneci fiel a ela. Mesmo tendo Alex em cima de mim o tempo todo.

Alex Pettyfer era o protagonista e meu par romântico no filme, e vivia me chamando para sair e me falando sobre o seu desejo de trazer nosso relacionamento da telas para nossa vida real, alegando que seria unir o útil ao agradável, já que além de termos um química verdadeira, também ajudaria a promover o filme. Eu achava isso um absurdo. Eu gostava dele, como amigo, mas meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Eu só não podia contar isso pra ninguém.

Quando o filme e a primeira temporada da série acabaram, eu senti como se tudo fosse voltar ao seu lugar. Eu estava viajando fazendo shows com meus amigos, que a essa altura já sabiam do nosso relacionamento, e eu tinha Lea o tempo todo ao meu lado. Sem ter que ouvir criticas de todos os lados, nós podíamos ser nós mesmas.

Quando a turnê acabou, e nós voltamos para casa, recebi um ligação do meu empresário, dizendo que teríamos uma reunião importante no dia seguinte e que eu deveria me preparar psicologicamente. Senti que não seria uma coisa boa.

O dia seguinte foi o pior da minha vida.

Levantei cedo, e antes de sair dei um leve beijo nos lábios de Lea que ainda dormia. "Eu amo você" eu pensei, me culpando por nunca ter dito isso a ela.

Me preparava pra tirar o carro da garagem quando minha mãe me ligou.

- Oi, mãe.

- Oi filha. tudo bem?

Nós nos falávamos todos os dias, mas estranhei o fato dela me ligar aquele horário.

- Sim, e por aí, algum problema?

- Não, eu só queria te falar uma coisa. Eu estou preocupada com você... Sobre...

- Sobre o que mãe?

- Ontem seu sobrinho nos perguntou se você é lésbica...

Eu não sabia o que falar, definitivamente não estava pronta pra ter aquele dialogo com minha mãe.

- Mãe... Eu...

- Mães sempre sabem, filha.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer, mãe.

- Não diga nada, só tenha certeza que você esta fazendo a escolha certa. Sei que a sua percepção de certo e errado, talvez não seja a mesma que a minha. Mas você sabe o que a maioria das pessoas pensam...- Pausa, eu não conseguia falar nada - Eu tenho que desligar agora, beijos filha, eu amo você.

Eu sabia que ela tinha desligado por que estava prestes a começar a chorar e não queria que eu ouvisse. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo, machuca-la era a ultima coisa que eu queria. Sem me conter, também desabei a chorar. Tive que subir até o apartamento novamente a fim de me restabelecer. Dessa vez eu não consegui nem mesmo olhar pra mulher deitada na minha cama. Não que eu a culpasse pelo choro da minha mãe, mas ela era o objeto do sentimento que provocava isso.

Eu achava que o pior já tinha acontecido. Engano meu.

Chegue 5 minutos atrasada na reunião. Haviam cinco pessoas sentadas a mesa. Das quais eu só conhecia meu empresário Josh e um dos chefões do estúdio, Carl.

- Oi, desculpem o atraso.

- Tudo bem, podemos começar. Dianna Agron. Quero lhe apresentar sua equipe de "promoção pessoal". - Carl disse

- Promoção pessoal?

- Exato. Vou direto ao ponto com você Dianna, nós não estamos contentes com o que vemos ao seu respeito.

Não, a mesma história não. Meu empresário me olhou como quem diz "Eu te avisei". Visto que eu não falei nada, Carl continuou.

- O que você faz as escondidas, não nos interessa. Mas se você quer continuar tendo oportunidades conosco. É bom andar na linha. E seguir o que nossa equipe te preparou.

O homem se levantou, me estendeu a mão, e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir. Tenho certeza que você tomará a decisão certa. Visto que você tem um ótimo futuro pela frente.

Ele apertou minha mão e saiu.

Escolhas, decisões. Outra vez essa história. Céus, por que?

Meu sonho sempre foi atuar e ser reconhecida pelo meu talento. E eu poderia ter aquilo, se eu abrisse mão de umas das coisa mais importantes na minha vida que era o meu amor. Não conseguia aceitar tamanha injustiça, e a raiva só crescia no meu peito. Me anestesiando. Fiquei tão fora do ar, que só conseguia concordar com a cabeça quando ouvia frases como "Morar com ela não é bom, melhor você achar um outro apartamento" " Você precisa de uma namorado" "Alex Pettyfer gosta mesmo de você, acho que você deve investir"

Eu fui pra casa ainda com muita raiva, muita mesmo. Eu tinha raiva de ter que esconder quem eu sou, eu tinha raiva de tudo e todos. Eu tinha raiva de Lea, pelo simples fato de ama-lá demais. Acabei deixando isso claro, logo que cheguei.

- O que aconteceu? Algo de errado com o filme?- Ela disse vindo ao meu encontro.

- Não - Evitei seu olhar e seu abraço. Eu simplesmente não conseguia.

- Di...

- Só estou cansada, okey? - Falei de forma grosseira.

- Okey, vou preparar o jantar.

Senti remorso pela forma com que ela saiu, mas minha raiva voltou quando vi um tweet seu, falando algo como "Jantar" "Lady Di" "amo você". Aquilo era demais. Como ela esperava que as pessoas não desconfiassem da gente daquele jeito?

- VOCÊ PODE PELO AMOR DE DEUS PARAR DE TWITTAR COISAS SOBRE A GENTE? NO PRÓXIMO VAI ESCREVER O QUE? QUE ESTAMOS INDO FAZER SEXO?

Disse pra ela, que me olhava assustada. Momento antes de deixar uma lágrima cair e correr para o quarto. Era a segunda pessoa que eu fazia chorar naquele dia. Novamente eu machuquei uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Apesar de ainda sentir raiva fui até o quarto. A observei com seu olhos vermelhos de chorar. Meu amor e a minha raiva de tudo e todos entraram em conflito dentro de mim, e tudo que eu consegui fazer vou agarra-la e beija-la, antes de arrasta-la para a cama e fazer algo que estava longe de ser chamado de "fazer amor". Foi o ato mais carnal, e sem sentimento que nós já praticamos, eu empurrei meu amor para o fundo do meu peito. E tudo que restou foi raiva e desejo. E assim permaneceu pelo resto da semana.

Eu sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão logo. Durante todo tempo, imagens da assombravam meus pensamentos: Os meus diretores, o meu sonho de ser atriz, a minha mãe chorando, aquela lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de Lea.

Eu não conseguiria terminar com ela, nunca. Nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Mas eu também não poderia deixar minha mãe sofrer, e nem ignorar o fato de que ser atriz era meu sonho desde de criança.

Então eu só podia trata-la com desprezo, pra abafar o quanto eu sentia por ela.

Até que chegou o fatídico sabado em que ela não aguentou mais.

- Você não vai me dizer o que acontece como você?

- Não acontece nada comigo.

- Então é comigo?

- E se for?

Sabia que ela nunca tinha feito nada de errado, além de retribuir da melhor forma possível o sentimento que eu tinha por ela.

- O que eu fiz?

- Por que todo lugar que eu vou me perguntam qual a minha opção sexual? - Aquilo saiu quase sem querer.

- Por que você não fala a verdade?

- Isso acabaria com minha carreira e você sabe disso! Deus! Estou cansada disso, cansada! Eu não aguento mais.- Desabafei.

- Então termine comigo, oras. Se sua carreira é tão mais importante.

- Talvez ela seja mesmo. - Não que fosse verdade. Mas a raiva ainda tomava conta de mim.

- Foda-se. - Ela disse enquanto se dirigia até o quarto. Tive medo do que ela ia fazer. Mas a imagem de minha mãe chorando e do diretor me dizendo pra fazer a coisa certa não saiam da minha cabeça. Não até que ela apareceu na minha frente com a malas prontas.

- O que você esta fazendo? - Perguntei

- Aquilo que você quer há muito tempo, mas é covarde demais para fazer. - No fundo ela estava certa.

- Lea! Onde você vai? Não seja tola! - Eu descobri que não queria terminar com ela, por que não sabia se seria capaz de viver sem ela.

- Dianna, você é a coisa mais importante desse mundo pra mim. Mas eu não sou pra você.

Aquilo me quebrou totalmente. Ela duvidada dos meus sentimentos e eu não podia falar nada, visto que nunca tinha conseguido dizer tudo o que eu sentia.

- Isso não é verdade - Chorei - Você não entende! Nunca entendeu! Lea, você é a estrela desse cast, não te faltaram oportunidades depois daqui.

- Era só o que me faltava! E você acha que pra você faltará? Faça-me o favor!

- Eu só estou me segurando nas oportunidades que estão me surgindo, para não perde-las.

- Quer segurar tanto essas oportunidades, nem que isso custe 'me soltar'?

Chegava a hora de fazer minha escolha. Ouvi a voz de minha mãe chorosa dizendo "Faça a escolha certa".

- Foda-se - Eu disse sentando no sofá, eu jamais poderia fazer essa escolha. - Não me faça escolher entre você e minha carreira.

- Não foi isso que eu pedi. Até por que eu sei qual seria a escolha.

Se ela sabia por que não falava? Já que nem eu mesma sabia o que fazer? Apenas sorri sarcástica, sem responder.

- Dianna, por que você nunca disse que me amava? Eu te disse milhares de vezes, e você nunca retribuiu.

Como eu poderia explicar pra ela? Tudo que eu fiz foi engolir o choro, pelo menos até o momento em que ouvi a porta bater.

Ela me deixou. E a dor que eu sentia era inexplicável. Chorei quase sem parar pelo próximos três dias. Até que resolvi seguir em frente. Lea acabou tomando aquela decisão por mim.

Segurei toda a dor no meu peito quando Naya e Heather foram buscar as coisa dela, dizendo que Lea já havia arrumado um apartamento. Eu via nos olhos das duas que ambas desaprovavam minhas atitudes.

E por fim, eu já havia feito a maior burrada da minha vida, ao deixar que a mulher que eu tanto amava fosse embora. Então o que custava piorar mais um pouquinho? Três semanas depois, meu nome e do Alex já apareciam juntos nas colunas de fofoca.

* * *

**N/A:** Dianna e sua indecisão. .

Próximo capitulo fatos inéditos outra vez! Eeeeee

Eu sei por que a Dianna não diz que ama a Lea, mas só vou contar beeeeeeem depois. Mas o que vocês acham? ^^


	7. What I Did For Love

**N/A: Yeep. Enfrentei problemas com essa fic. Então estou mudando a narração dela. Sem mais POV agora. Mas prometo que tentarei não perder a essência. =D  
**

**

* * *

**

Já havia se passado um mês desde o rompimento.

Lea Michele ainda tentava colocar sua vida no eixo. Mas estava sendo uma tarefa difícil. Apesar de estar colhendo os louros da fama e estar estabilizada financeiramente, sua vida sentimental estava a beira do precipício. As pessoas próximas percebiam que havia algo errado logo de cara. Ela já não carregava mais aquele brilho nos olhos e aquela alegria de viver.

Já Dianna Agron tentava a todo custo mostrar que estava bem. Ela estava completamente realizada profissionalmente, com "Glee" e "I Am Number 4" indo muito bem. A relação com a mãe também havia se normalizado desde que ela assumiu o namoro com Alex. Ela admitia que ele era um bom namorado, fazia de tudo para agrada-la, mas seu coração ainda estava partido. Ela sentia falta de Lea. Do seu beijo, seu abraço, seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seu bom humor matinal, suas piadas sem graça, tudo nela fazia falta. Dianna tentava manter-se forte frente as pessoas, mas era antes de dormir que deixa todo o sofrimento tomar conta. Ela chorava quase todas as noite.

As duas se encontravam vez ou outra, em festas, eventos e reuniões dos amigos. Dianna agia de forma formal, mas Lea não conseguia esconder a dor em seus olhos e se afastava, deixando a outra com o coração apertado. Dianna não suportava vê-la sofrendo.

O resto do elenco encarou com tristeza a separação. Todos olhavam as duas com dó, apesar de não concordarem com as atitudes de Dianna e estarem sempre sabotando Alex. A única excessão era Naya, que tinha resolvido ignorar completamente a existência de Dianna, e quando era obrigada a interagir com ela, o fazia com raiva nos olhos. Isso machucava muito a loira que tinha grande afeição pela outra.

Para resolver o caso, no ultimo fim de semana antes de recomeçarem as gravações do seriado, Dianna foi até o apartamento de Naya. Ela bateu a porta, e foi recebida com surpresa.

- Dianna, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso conversar com você. Por favor, só peço que ouça, depois você pode me falar o que quiser, me chutar pra fora se for o caso.

Naya suspirou antes de dar espaço para a outra entrar.

- Suponho que você quer falar sobre a Lea.

- Sim... Olha... Eu só queria que você entendesse meu lado. Eu nunca quis machucar ela...

- Mas você o fez - Sua expressão era dura. Dianna suspirou.

- Eu a amo.

- Mas você nunca disse isso pra ela.

- Eu tenho meus motivos.

- Eu não acho que algo justifique o que você fez.

- Minha mãe descobriu - Naya ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto - No mesmo dia, os diretores do filme me chamaram para uma reunião. Disseram que se eu quisesse continuar no ramo, eu teria que seguir as orientações deles, por isso o Alex.

Naya permaneceu algum tempo em silencio antes de falar.

- Mas mesmo assim Di, você devia ter permanecido ao lado dela - Ela bufou - Ela estava sofrendo demais. Demais! Nunca vi ela desse jeito!

A loira sentiu seu peito apertar.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava tão mal...

Naya deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- É obvio que você não sabe - Ela se levantou - Merda! Fui eu quem passei esse mês secando as lágrimas dela. Quem convenceu ela a comer pra não morrer de fome... FODA-SE - Ela chuta uma cadeira - É pra mim que ela liga no meio da madrugada dizendo que não tem motivo mais pra viver, me fazendo ir correndo ao seu encontro com medo que ela faça besteira.

Dianna permaneceu em choque, com a boca levemente aberta.

- Não... Eu não queria isso... Eu não poderia suportar ...

Ela gaguejou. O sofrimento de Lea a atingia em cheio no peito. E pensar na possibilidade de perde-la para sempre, a destruiu por dentro. Então pela primeira vez permitiu-se quebrar na frente de alguém. Levou aos mãos ao rosto e logo estava chorando compulsivamente. Naya ficou olhando de longe enquanto Dianna murmurava pedidos de "desculpa" "sinto muito" eu amo ela".

- Eu vou resolver isso, Nay. Eu só preciso de um tempo... - Ela disse um pouco mais calma.

- Você já parou para pensar que quando você finalmente se resolver pode ser tarde?

Nesse momento Dianna compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Você gosta dela, não é? - Ela riu desacreditada, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pensei que fosse obvio.

Dianna riu ainda mais, levando as mãos ao rosto para secar as ultimas lágrimas e se levantando em seguida.

- Eu aqui, me abrindo pra você. E todo esse tempo você esteve em cima dela, só aguardando uma oportunidade para entrar em suas calças. Se é que você já não fez isso.

- Não seja injusta Dianna. Eu sou a única pessoa que permaneceu ao lado dela durante todo este tempo. E não, nada aconteceu entre a gente.

- Espere, foi você que nos incentivou a ficarmos juntas aquele dia...

- Esses sentimentos são recentes.

- E tem Heather ainda! Eu jurava que vocês estavam juntas.

Naya gargalhou alto, mas não conseguiu esconder a tristeza ao dizer.

- Eu amo a HeMo... Mas ela é igualzinho você! Ela tem medo! É covarde! Ela me deixou antes mesmo da tour começar... Depois de ler um fórum idiota a nosso respeito. Ela acabou comigo! Igual você acabou com a Lea. Acho até que é por isso que desenvolvi esses sentimentos...

Dianna ficou chocada com aquela nova informação. Ela sabia que não tinha direito nenhum de ter ódio de Naya, a culpa era dela própria, e só dela.

- Eu vou embora.

- Okey. - Naya disse se sentando, sem fazer questão de acompanhar a outra até a porta.

E então as férias haviam finalmente acabado. Era segunda-feira de manhã. Faltava algum tempo para a primeira reunião do elenco, mas Lea já estava em seu trailer que, para sua angustia, ainda dividiria com Dianna. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas estava disposta a levar tudo para o lado mais profissional possível.

A mulher navegava na internet quando uma noticia lhe chamou atenção

"Dianna Agron e Alex Pettyfer em clima de romance na..."

Não conseguiu terminar de ler. Ao fitar a foto algo remexeu dentro dela. Ela via Dianna sorrindo ali, mas ela sabia, ela a conhecia, ela não estava feliz. Ela só não entendia o por que. Já estava aceitando o fato de Dianna ter a abandonado para ficar com alguém que ela realmente amava. Ela queria vê-la bem afinal de contas. Mas se ela não estava feliz por que estava com ele. Divagando sobre isso, ela não ouviu a porta do trailer abrir, e se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz:

- Você não devia ficar vendo isso, não te faz bem.

- Ó, Naya, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver você. Como você esta?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada.

No ultimo mês, Lea desenvolveu um forte vinculo com Naya. Ela tinha recebido o apoio de todos os amigos, mas Naya era especial. Foi ela quem a segurou nos momentos mais difíceis e quem secou suas lágrimas.

- Que bom... A Dianna ainda não chegou?

- Não.

- Como você se sente em ter de vê-la em breve? Okey? Se você quiser, nós damos um jeito de Dianna ficar no trailer com Heather.

- Não, eu preciso aprender a conviver com isso... Mas, e você? Esta confortável com a HeMo?

- Confortável seria impossível. Mas estou levando bem... - Ela riu tímida.

Lea caminhou até a outra mulher e a abraçou forte.

- Obrigada, Naya. Por tudo. Eu não teria conseguido continuar se não fosse você.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos...

Lea ergueu a cabeça encarando os olhos negros a sua frente. Ela se sentia frágil, carente, e os braços que agora a circulavam era os únicos nos quais ela se sentia bem últimamente. Ela levou uma mão até o rosto de Naya e o acariciou.

Naya permaneceu paralisada olhando para aqueles olhos a sua frente. Por mais que tentasse mentir pra si mesmo, ela sabia que o sentimento que havia desenvolvido por Lea no ultimo mês, ia além da amizade. Por mais que ainda amasse Heather, Lea mexia com ela, por isso não excitou quando viu aqueles lábios aproximando-se do seu.

Quando o beijo acabou, elas ficaram com a testas unidas e as mãos dadas entre elas.

- Você sabe que eu ainda amo Dianna, não é?

- Assim com eu amo Heather. Claro.

- Então?

- Então?

Lea riu.

- Isso daria certo?

- Eu não sei. Mas...

- Eu não sei se devo fazer isso com você...

- Eu sei, Lea.

- Heather e Dianna estão tão próximas da gente, seria estranho. Eu sei, e você também sabe, que HeMo ainda te ama, ela só tem medo.

Naya soltou as mãos da outra e se afastou.

- Dianna também.

- Não. Ela esta com a Alex. Ela ama ele - Vendo Naya balançar cabeça negativamete, Lea Questionou - O que? Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

- Ela me procurou. Ela não ama ele. Ela... Sente sua falta - Por mais que tivesse sentimentos por Lea, ela não poderia esconder esse fato dela, eram amigas antes de tudo.

- Como assim? E esta com ele por que então?- Lea disse exaltada - Pra promover o filme? Isso é ridículo!

- Eu não devia estar de falando isso. E na verdade uma parte de mim nem queria te contar... Mas ela foi obrigada pelo estúdio.

- Ninguém é obrigado isso!

- Você sabe como eles jogam, Lea. Ameaças. Ameaças diretas aos sonhos das pessoas.

- De qualquer forma. Eu não entendo. Ela pode não amar Alex... Mas se ela me amasse, estaria comigo.

Naya suspirou.

-Acho que eu não quero mas falar sobre vocês duas...

Ela se virava para ir embora, quando Lea segurou sua mão e a puxou para juntou dela.

- Fique comigo, Nay, eu me sinto tão sozinha...- Ela suplicou de maneira que a outra não teve outra escolha se não unir seus lábios novamente.

Nesse momento, sem que as duas percebessem, Dianna entrou pela porta e ficou observando a cena com um misto de tristeza e surpresa na face.

- Desculpem interromper.

As duas se separaram assustadas.

- Oi Naya.

- Dianna... Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada- Ela balançou a cabeça, e encarou a outra mulher

- Oi, Lea.

- Oi, Dianna. Tudo bem?

- Yep, e vejo que esta tudo okey com você também. - Ela sabia que estava sendo injusta mas não conseguiu se segurar.

Lea balançou a cabeça em indignação.

- Você esperava que eu chorasse por você o resto da minha vida?

A Loira não soube o que responder. O clima no lugar ficou um tanto tenso. Naya se sentiu incomodada se desculpou e deixou as duas em silencio. Dianna procurava o que dizer quando seus olhos cairam no notebook em cima da mesa, lá estava uma foto dela e de Alex. Sem se conter ela soltou:

- Ó Lea, por favor, não veja isso.

- Por que não? É apenas a verdade... Ou não? - Ela desafiou.

- Apenas não veja... - Ela queria contar toda verdade, mas tinha que se resolver com Alex primeiro, não era justo com ele.

- Okey... Eu vou encontrar Jenna, antes da reunião começar. Até logo

Ela saiu fria. Dianna caminhou até o notebook e observou a foto ali. Era obvio que Lea havia reparado que havia algo errado, ela a conhecia. E se existia uma coisa que Lea não suportava era mentira.

Ela respirou fundo, teria de resolver aquela situação o mais rápido possível ou corria sérios riscos de perder a mulher. Era obvio que Naya e Lea não tinham sentimentos reais uma pela outra e estavam apenas se usando de alguma maneira. Pegou o celular e discou os números rapidamente.

- Alô, mãe?

- Sou eu filha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não mãe, quer dizer sim. Bem, eu preciso te ver. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que?

- Pessoalmente mãe.

A mulher ficou em silencio do outro lado da linha, Dianna pressupôs que ela já tivesse entendido tudo, sua mãe lhe conhecia com ninguém.

- Estarei indo passar o próximo fim de semana com você, tudo bem?

- Certo.

Ao desligar o celular, ela suspirou novamente. Um semana seria o suficiente pra resolver as coisas com Alex. Ela esperava pelo menos. Sem ter mais o que fazer ela seguiu para encontrar seus companheiros de elenco.

Ao contrario do que esperava, Dianna teve pouco contato com Alex que estava viajando durante aquela semana, e seus problemas ficaram para serem resolvidos todos no final de semana.

Estava sendo gravado o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada, Dianna não tinha tantas cenas quanto Lea e elas só tiveram que trabalhar realmente juntas na gravação da música "Empire State of Mind" e seu respectivo clipe. Logo a semana se arrastou tranquila, elas se tratavam formalmente sem manter qualquer tipo de dialogo fora dos assuntos da série. Dianna percebeu que Lea fugia dela. Mas não queria fazer nada até que sua vida estivesse resolvida.

Lea e Naya continuaram trocando carinhos as escondidas, mas era obvio para as duas que seus pensamentos estavam em duas loiras, que também sofriam observando a distância.

Mas foi durante a gravação da última cena, que a emoção tomou conta de Lea e Dianna.

A voz de Lea ecoava nos alto falantes dentro do estúdio, enquanto ela atuava sobre o palco. Dianna assistia a tudo ao lado de Heather em um canto. O diretor preferiu fazer uma gravação sem interrupções já que Lea costumava se entregar de corpo e alma as suas interpretações.

_"Kiss today goodbye, The sweetness and the sorrow"_

O coração de Dianna já apertava contra o peito. Ela amava ouvi-la cantar... Mas não com toda aquela dor contida na voz

_"Wish me luck the same to you_

_But I can't regret What I did for love, what I did for love"_

"Merda" Dianna pensava. Por que ela tinha que gravar uma música que fazia tanto sentido naquele momento.

_"__Look, my eyes are dry, The gift was ours to borrow_

_It's as if we always knew, And I won't forget_

_What I did for love, what I did for love"_

Dianna apertou a mão de Heather ao seu lado, enquanto as duas lutavam para segurar as lágrimas.

_"Gone, love is never gone As we travel on, Love's what we'll remember!_

_Kiss today goodbye, And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for lovee. What I did for love... What I did for love"_

Ao terminar a canção Dianna correu para o banheiro com medo de que alguém percebesse seus olhos vermelhos de chorar._  
_

- Brilhante Lea! Trinta minutos pra você se recompor, pra gravamos outros quadros dessa música - O diretor bradou.

Dianna lavava o rosto quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Ao virar-se deu de frente com Lea que a observava com a expressão perplexa. Sem saber o que falar, Dianna apoiou-se na piá atrás as suas costas e com um meio sorriso disse:

- Você estava maravilhosa.

- Eu tive uma boa inspiração. - Ela deu de ombros - Eu te vi.

- Eu sinto muito, Lea. Por tudo.

- Eu acho que você sente mesmo. Só não entendo por que está fazendo isso comigo. De qualquer forma, eu estou indo utilizar outro banheiro. Tchau.

Ela saiu, de maneira fria novamente, deixando Dianna chorando para trás.

* * *

** N/A: Eu demorei pra atualizar, eu sei, mas tentei compensar fazendo esse capitulo mais grandinho.**

**Espero que gostem. =D**


	8. Liberty

**N/A: **Desculpa pela demora em postar.

Desculpa pelo fato desse capitulo não estar betado, e com isso, provavelmente, venham muitos erros.

Mas ele é grande! =D

* * *

- Naya, quer ir jantar comigo no meu apartamento? Eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha hoje... Quer dizer, se você não tiver outros planos pra hoje.

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho o que fazer hoje?

Naya respondeu, enquanto olhava mais a frente, Heather andava ao lado de alguns outros membros do elenco e da produção sem demonstrar muita empolgação. Lea acompanhou seu olhar e suspirou.

- Não damos sorte com loiras, hem?

- Definitivamente não.

As duas deram sorrisos forçados. Lea então enganchou seu braço ao de Naya, elas estavam a caminho do estacionamento, depois do ultimo e exaustivo dia de gravação da semana.

- Você viu como elas ficaram enquanto eu gravava "What I Did For Love"?

- Não, mas todo mundo comentou. - Ela suspirou alto, olhando para o céu já escuro - Acho injusto da parte delas fazerem isso, esse drama todo, quando são elas que não querem.

- Pois é. Estou cansada disso... Então, você está de carro?

- Não, vim com a Jenna hoje...

- Ótimo, vamos passar no supermercado e comprar alguma coisa ou você prefere pedir?

- Hum, prefiro pedir... Sem ânimo pra cozinha..

- Okey! - Lea disse circulando o carro, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso que sumiu ao notar uma certa loira que as observava tristemente, ao longe.

Dianna não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza que sentiu ao ver as duas morenas caminhando de braços dados a sua frente, e quando viu as duas entrarem no carro de Lea, teve que correr até o seu próprio para não mostrar a todos as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Sentou no banco do motorista, e chorou. Seus soluços foram atrapalhados por uma batida na janela. Ela estava pronta pra mandar o intruso embora, quando viu os olhos tristes de Heather. Abriu a janela.

- Di. Eu... Eu realmente preciso conversar com alguém agora. E bem, você viu o que eu acabei de ver... Eu...

- Entra aqui.

A loira deu a volta no carro, e se acomodou no banco do passageiro.

- Então? Você acha que elas...

- Heather, a Naya ama você. Por mais que eu esteja aqui, me acabando em lágrimas...Eu sei que a culpa delas estarem juntas é nossa! E você também sabe disso!

Heather olhou pra frente, passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelos, antes de dizer.

- Meu empresário disse que eu não podia me dar o luxo de ser gay - Ela caiu em lágrimas.

Dianna lhe puxou para um abraço.

- Sabe o que eu me dei conta? - Heather apenas balançou a cabeça - Somos o elo fraco do casal. Quero dizer, certamente as duas também sofreram esse tipo de repressão... Entende o que quero dizer?

- Naya sempre foi mais forte...

A dançarina então encarou a outra nos olhos

- Desculpa Dianna.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter sido Hipócrita. Eu te condenei pelo que você fez com a Lea, quando eu estava fazendo o mesmo com a Nay... Eu só pensava que eu realmente tinha motivos, e eu não via os seus... E agora..

- E agora?

- Agora eu vejo como nós duas somos idiotas.

- Exato... Eu vou terminar com Alex esse fim de semana.. E também vou me abrir com minha mãe.

- Isso é bom. - Heather disse sorrindo.

- E você? Bem, seria mais fácil reconquistar minha mulher se a sua saísse do caminho...

- Eu não sei se ela vai querer voltar pra mim...

- É claro que vai.

- Di. Ela provavelmente estará dando pra sua mulher daqui a pouco- Dianna fez uma cara que Healther não pode decifrar, entao tentou corrigir - Não queria te deixar mal só...

Dianna ergueu a mão.

- Não, Heather. Por que você disse "dando"?

- Bom Dianna, não sei como dizer isso, mas, por mais que tentassemos ao máximo aplicar a política da "relatividade", não posso negar que Naya se sente muito mais a vontade recebendo do que fazendo... Por que você está rindo?

- A Lea prefere alguém com mais atitude... Entende?

- Oh... Charlie...

- Exato. Elas precisam de nós. - Dianna concluiu com uma piscadinha

- Então... - Heather suspirou - Espero que dê tudo errado lá hoje... Eu preciso de um tempo para me reorganizar antes de engolir meu orgulho e rastejar aos pés dela. Sem contar que a semana que vem será um tanto pesada pra mim.

- YEAH, _It's Britney bitch._

As duas conversaram mais alguns minutos sobre o episodio que seria gravada na próxima semana, o especial Britney Spears, até que Heather anunciou que precisava ir para casa e seguiu em direção ao seu próprio carro.

* * *

No caminho até o apartamento de Lea, ela e Naya permaneceram em silêncio. Havia sido um semana tensa para ambas. Lea ainda estava se acostumando a nova posição que assumiu com relação a Dianna, agora que via que a outra também não estava feliz, só conseguia despreza-la. Não suportava o fato de Dianna ter se vendido e colocado o amor de ambas em segundo plano. Ela pensava que talvez não soubesse de toda a história para julga-la desse jeito, mas isso também a deixava com raiva, Dianna nunca contou toda a verdade a ela.

Quando as duas entram no elevador do predio de Lea, Naya puxou-a para um abraço silencioso, que evolui para um beijo, que foi ficando cada vez mais quente. Quando as portas se abriram, Lea agradeceu o fato de ter o unico apartamento do andar. As duas saíram ainda se beijando, Naya pressionou Lea na parede ao lado porta, colocando suas pernas entre as da mulher. Lea não havia mantido relações sexuais com ninguém desde que deixou Dianna, o mesmo valia para Naya com relação a Heather, logo as duas estavam explodindo de desejo.

Lea de repente se deu conta, que aquela era a posição que geralmente ocupava quando estava com Dianna. Submissa. Acontece que ela não queria de maneira alguma fazer nada que a lembrasse dos seus momentos com a Loira, e tratou logo de tentar inverter as posições, contudo Naya parecia que também queria a todo custo assumir o controle da situação. Com isso desencadeou-se uma verdadeira guerra para obter a poder, as duas estavam ofegantes quando Lea se separou um pouco para falar:

- Nay, melhor nós terminarmos isso lá dentro - Tirou as chaves da bolsa, em com a mãos trêmulas tentava abrir a porta, enquanto a outra a abraçava pelas costas, e beijava seu pescoço.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir, jogou suas coisas em um canto e se virou para continuar a seção de beijos. Depois de fechar a porta, Naya a jogou no sofá, subindo sobre ela em voltando a beijar sua boca, enquanto suas mãos vagavam por todo o corpo de Lea. Então, sobre a blusa começou a massagear seus seios, arranco gemidos de ambas.

Lea se sentia totalmente entregue, a outra era um tanto mais forte que ela, e talvez, pela mesma razão que ela, não queria deixar se dominar.

Então a visão da Loira que Lea tanto amava veio a sua mente, os olhos castanho-esverdeados repletos de lágrimas enquanto ela cantava. Ela sentia a boca de Naya deslizando pela sua barriga, mas tudo o que conseguia lembrar era dos lábios de Dianna, que tanto prazer já haviam lhe dado. Levantou por alguns segundos para se despir na parte de cima, enquanto assistia a outra fazer o mesmo.

Naya se levantou e começou a se livrar de suas calças e calcinha ao mesmo tempo, sentindo os olhos negros de Lea a observando. Teve êxito em tirar Heather de seu pensamento, aquela situação era diferente, Lea era muito diferente. Depois de ficar totalmente nua, voltou sua atenções a terminar de despir a outra.

Lea deitou-se, fechou os olhos, e ergueu levemente o quadril para ajudar Naya a despir suas calças.

Já completamente nua, mas sem abrir os olhos, sentiu Naya deitar-se sobre ela novamente, dessa vez o contato era pele com pele, ela sentia a coxa da outra entre sua pernas se movimentando lentamente. Ela desejava Naya fisicamente, mas seu pensamento estava longe dali. E mesmo quando atingiu o orgasmo, tudo o que estava em sua mente era a expressão triste e os olhos vermelhos pelo choro de Dianna.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Dianna chegava ao seu apartamento e teve um surpresa ao abrir a porta. Ali no sofá, dormindo, estava Alex. Suspirou lamentando o momento em que tinha deixado uma das chaves com o rapaz. Se aproximou dele, e ficou um tempo observando-o dormir, pensando no quanto sua vida seria mais fácil se conseguisse o amar de verdade. Mas tudo o que via nele era um amigo, um bom amigo.

Ela toco o ombro do rapaz, que despertou rapidamente, olhando-a assustado antes de se dar conta de onde estava.

- Oh, Babe, você demorou pra chegar. - Alex disse se sentando.

- Gravações até tarde - Ela respondeu se sentando ao lado dele - O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu te faço uma surpresa vindo mais cedo para te esperar aqui, e você me recebe desse jeito? - Seu tom era brincalhão, mas é claro que a acusação era verdadeira.

- Desculpe... - Dianna passou as mãos no cabelo do rapaz - Eu só estou... Meio perdida.

Alex se aproximou beijando levemente seus lábios.

- Eu percebi. Você já comeu? Eu pedi comida, ia te esperar mas estava morrendo de fome, sinto muito.

- Ah, sim. Eu vou comer...

Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha, trabalhando em sua mente formas de começar a conversa decisiva com o rapaz.

Alex se levantou e a seguiu até a porta do cômodo. A observou por alguns instantes, ela evitava olha-lo nos olhos, era obvio que havia algo errado.

- Di, eu vou tomar banho e me deitar, tudo bem?

- Ah sim, pode ir... - Respondeu distraida.

Dianna decidiu esperar até o outro dia para terminar o namoro, então era melhor evitar qualquer aproximação. Minutos depois de ouvir o chuveiro desligar seguiu para tomar seu banho, demorou o máximo que pode, na esperança de encontrar Alex já dormindo quando saisse. Mas foi em vão.

Assim que deitou na cama, sentiu-se envolvida pelo braços fortes do rapaz.

- Senti sua falta, Dianna.

Ele sussurrou antes de beijar seu lábios. Ela não teve outra reação a não ser retribuir o beijo, as mãos dele entraram sob sua roupa, acariciando sua pele, enquanto ele se movimentava com o objetivo de ficar sobre ela. Quando sentiu a respiração afetada de Alex, que beijava seu pescoço, e pode sentir sua excitação em sua coxas, ela suspirou:

- Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Alex.

Ele parou e a observou nos olhos.

- Isso o que? Você quer parar? Não esta bem?

Ele sempre era muito atencioso com ela, e isso fazia seu peito doer ainda mais ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Tudo. Eu não posso continuar... Com... Nós.

Alex suspirou e deitou com as costas no colchão ao lado dela.

- Você não pode terminar comigo, Dianna. Você sabe disso. Seria o mesmo que dar um tapa na cara dos nossos diretores, o filme esta pra se lançado.

- Mas eu não posso continuar vivendo essa mentira. Alex, eu sinto muito, mas eu não amo você.

- Eu sempre soube disso, Di. - Ele esperou alguns instantes antes de continuar - É ela não é?

- Ela?

- Sua colega de elenco. O motivo pelo qual te forçaram a fazer isso.

Dianna agradeceu a escuridão que cobria o quarto, assim ele não poderia ver as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos com a menção a Lea.

- Não... Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Tudo bem, Dianna, é o seguinte, você pode ter quem você quiser, contando que ninguém saiba. Mas precisa ser minha namorada oficialmente. De qualquer maneira.

- Por que?

Ele se sentou e mesmo na penumbra, podia vê-lo de costas.

- Porque se não... Eles vão fazer eu... Me afastar...

- Se afastar de que?

- Do Josh.

- Josh?

- Meu namorado.

Dianna se sentou rapidamente, levando uma mão a boca por conta do espanto.

- Você é gay?

- Não! Quer dizer, eu sou bi... Pensei que nesse mês você tivesse percebido que gosto de mulheres também.

De fato, Alex era bom na cama, e sempre demonstrou muito desejo por ela. Mas ela não podia aceitar aquilo.

- Alex, você estava todo esse tempo com outra pessoa? Isso é.. Isso é.. Desprezível!

Ele riu.

- Você nunca quis realmente estar comigo! Não entendo sua revolta!

- Mas eu levei esse namoro a sério! Você me traiu.

- Dianna... - Ele suspirou - Eu amo ele, e eles queriam que eu me afastasse, eu.. Eu não poderia...

Isso ela entendia. Muito bem.

- E ele aceitou isso? Quer dizer, não tem como você esconder.

- Sim, aceitou. Quero dizer... Eu disse a ele que você estava na mesma situação que eu.

- Como assim?

- Oras, não foi muito difícil arrumar argumentos para convence-lo. As "Acheletes" tem uma porção deles. Eu dizia que nós... Não tinhamos intimidade.

- Você mentiu pra ele.

- Di, com todo respeito, você é gostosa.

- Mas isso não é motivo pra você mentir.

- Céus! - Ele levou a mão a cabeça - Pra enganar ele, eu tinha que enganar você também... Você acharia estranho um namorado que não quisesse te comer, eu garanto.

- Você não pode usar as pessoas assim, Alex.

- Você acha que eu não me culpo por isso? - Ele se voltou em direção a ela - Você sabe o quanto eles nos pressionam para sermos perfeitos.

- Eu sei...

- Então?

- Então o que?

- Você ainda será minha namorada?

- Eu não posso continuar vivendo um mentira, Alex.

Ele se levantou.

- Apenas... Voce não precisa contar pra ninguém que rompemos. Por favor? Por algum tempo...

- Alex, vou fazer o possível... Mas não vou mais mentir.

- Okey. Eu vou dormir na sala, se você não se importa, esta tarde, saio amanhã cedo.

- Claro, eu realmente gosto de você, como amigo, mas gosto. Não deixaria você pra fora.

Ele circulou a cama, em direção a ela, abaixou-se e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Boa noite... Babe.

- Boa noite.

Dianna suspirou ao ouvir a porta se fechar, alcançou o celular, e digitou as palavras que ela queria gritar para o mundo.

* * *

Naya e Lea terminavam o jantar em silencio . Não que estivessem constrangidas pelo que acabara de acontecer, mas por faltarem as palavras. Ambas estavam satisfeitas fisicamente, mas nenhuma podia esconder a dor que traziam dentro do peito. O celular de Lea chamou em algum canto, mas ela não se incomodou em alcança-lo.

- Só uma mensagem - Ela resmungou. Brincando com o garfo com um mão, e apoiando o rosto na outra

- Lea, eu acho que nós deviamos parar com isso.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - Ela se fingiu ofendida.

- Não. Tirando o fato de você resmungar o nome da Dianna uma porção de vezes.. Foi ótimo!

- Oh! Desculpe, Nay... Não foi minha intenção...

- Tudo bem, Lea. Na verdade, eu não consigo para de pensar na HeMo agora... É por isso... Não posso continuar...

- Eu também acho que temos que parar - Ela riu e e buscou a mão da outra. - Você é umas das minhas melhores amigas, se não a melhor no momento, e apesar de ser muito boa de cama... Ou de sofá... Acho que não podemos continuar enganando a nós mesmas.

- Exato... Mas ainda sim... Eu quero dormir de conchinha. Eu tenho esse direito depois do que aconteceu agora a pouco. Certo? - Naya disse arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

- Claro! Colher menor! - Lea gritou, erguendo o braço.

- Fechado!

As duas se prepararam para dormir, e quando já se estavam deitando, Lea lembrou-se do celular e foi a sua procura. Encontrou-o em um canto do sofa, onde se sentou ao ler o nome de Dianna como rementente da mensagem que a tela anunciava. Ela demorou alguns segundos para reunir coragem de abrir-la...

"Queria você aqui comigo agora... E preciso de você."

Ela riu pelo fato de Dianna ainda insistir em escrever tudo certo, sem abreviações, mesmo em mensagens de celular. Mas logo seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas, será que Dianna não fazia ideia que coisas como aquela só machucavam mais? Queria responder que a culpa daquilo tudo era dela, que foi ela quem escolheu aquele caminho, mas não conseguiu. Decidiu que iria ignora-la, qualquer conflito só magoaria mais ambas as partes.

Mas não pode deixar de se sentir culpada ao sentir o braço de Naya na sua cintura. Dianna tinha que tomar uma atitude logo.

* * *

Por conta da noite turbulenta, Dianna quase esqueceu que a mãe estaria desembarcando em Los Angeles naquela manhã, levantou e se arrumou as pressas para busca-la no aeroporto. Alex ja tinha deixado o apartamento, a chaves que estavam com ele em cima do balcão com um billhete.

"Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. Nos vemos em breve. A.P."

Dianna não queria pensar no por que do "nos vemos em breve". Toda sua preocupação agora estava voltada para sua mãe, e em como contaria para ela sobre sua sexualidade.

Ela pensava sobre o fato de já ter aceitado que era gay, enquanto dirigia para o aeroporto. Por mais difícil que tenha sido, agora ela admitia pra sí mesma que realmente gostava de mulheres. E logo fatos da sua infância e adolescência fizeram sentido. Ela sorriu. Aquela fixação pela professora do colegial não era só admiração no final das contas, estava mais pra tesão reprimido.

Quando viu sua mãe caminhando em sua direção, Dianna sentiu seus joelhos bambearem. Estava se aproximando a hora da verdade.

- Oi, mãe - Ela disse com um sorriso timido.

- Oi, filha, não vai abraçar sua mãe.?

As duas então se abraçaram e assim continuaram até o carro. Durante o trajeto até o apartamento, conversaram sobre a familia, sobre trabalho, até que a mais velha tocou no assunto crucial:

- E você e o Alex, como vão?

Dianna não queria falar sobre aquilo, não era a hora nem o lugar certo pra isso.

- Mãe, se a senhora não se importa, eu quero falar sobre isso depois.

A mulher assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, imagino que o foco dessa conversa que você tanto quer ter comigo não é bem o Alex.

Dianna preferiu não responder. Ela não conseguiu ler o que a mulher sentia com relação ao que tinha acabado de falar, mas ela não estava chorando e nem tinha tentado joga-la para fora do carro. Aquilo já era um bom começo.

Chegando no apartamento, Dianna deixou sua mãe tomar um banho e descançar um pouco enquanto ela mesma preparava o almoço. Imaginando que seria melhor conversarem estando sua mãe relaxada e bem alimentada.

Elas não falaram muito enquanto estavam sentadas as mesa, e só depois de estarem satisfeitas e terem limpado toda a bagunça da cozinha, foi que Dianna convidou-a para sentar no sofá. Quando a mulher estava bem acomodada, Dianna descobriu que não conseguiria sentar-se também, permanecendo em pé.

- Enfim, chegou a hora... - Ela suspirou.

- Certo, estamos aqui... Diga o que você quer me dizer filha.

- Eu tentei mãe. Eu juro que tentei... Eu tentei fugir disso. Eu tentei ser algo que eu não sou.. Mas eu não posso mais fazer isso... - Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, ela lutava pra continuar falando e segurar o choro - Eu não sou feliz mentindo pra mim mesma. Mentindo pra todo mundo. Eu nunca amei o Alex, mãe... Nunca... Eu realmente... Sou... - Se sentindo incapaz de dizer aquelas palavras encarando a mulher, ela levou as mãos para o cobrir o rosto - Eu sou gay, mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que parecia que a mulher reunia forças para responder, ela finalmente o fez:

- Filha... Eu estaria mentindo pra você, se dissesse que não sabia disso. Lembra quando você levou a Lea lá pra casa, na primeira folga que vocês tiveram? Eu vi no seu olho. Eu vi a forma com que você olhava pra ela, no quanto você se preocupava, eu via que você a amava, de um jeito que me deixava frustrada. Eu tentei mentir pra mim, eu tentei te convecer a mudar quando te liguei aquele dia e eu fiquei tão feliz quando descobri que você tinha deixado ela, que você estava com o Alex... Mas depois... Depois eu via essa maldita tristeza em seu olhar, em toda foto que eu via, toda vez que nos falavamos eu sentia essa tristeza em sua voz... E filha... Eu me senti um lixo... Por que eu nunca mais vi aquele seu sorriso e aquele olhar de felicidade de quando você estava com ela. Eu não posso impedir sua felicidade... Eu tento tanto orgulho da pessoa que voê se tornou, de onde você chegou...

As duas choravam muito agora, Dianna ajoelhou-se ao pés da mãe e segurou suas mãos.

- Eu te amo tanto mãe... Eu seria incapaz de faze-la sofrer.. Mas... Ela é minha vida...

Dito isso deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe e chorou...

- Eu quero que você seja feliz - A mais velha sussurrou - E se ela faz isso por você... A única coisa que posso fazer é aceita-la...

- Eu não sei se ela vai querer...

- Por que não?

- Eu a abandonei quando o barco começou a afundar mãe. Eu fui convarde quando você me ligou, quando os diretores me pressionaram... E deixei ela ir embora...

- Eu tenho certeza que ela também te ama...

Dianna percebeu a voz constrangida da mãe ao falar de Lea, e se deu conta que talvez fosse muito cedo pra terem aquele tipo de conversa, já que a mãe tinha acabado de aceitar a situação. Então tratou de não desabafar sobre aquilo, não naquele momento.

Depois disso, tiveram um dia muito bom, passearam, foram as compras, riram e se divertiram como sempre faziam. Mas a noite, quando Dianna terminou seu banho e se preparou para dormir ela ouviu soluços vindos do quarto ao lado e se foi até lá pra ver o que acontecia.

- Mãe! Por que você esta chorando? O que aconteceu?

A mulher estava na cama, agarrada ao joelhos e chorava muito.

- Filha... Eu só... Eu queria tanto ter netos. Crianças correndo pela casa nos feriados. Crianças pra eu poder mimar recebendo seu ar de desaprovação por estar acostumando mal seus filhos... Eu queria isso...

A loira não pode deixar de rir da confissão da mãe. Ela a envolveu em seu braços antes de dizer.

- Mãe... É claro que a senhora vair ter netos... Temos uma gama tão grande de soluções para que isso aconteça...

- Mas, eu queria um neto que viesse de você!

- Mãe, olha pra mim - Ela segurou o queixo da mulher - Eu juro pra senhora. Eu vou te dar um neto, com seu sangue!

Naquela noite, Dianna dormiu sorrindo, tendo em seus pensamentos imagens dela e de Lea caminhando de mãos dados com duas crianças... Um loira e outra morena.


	9. Gimme More

N/A: Desculpem a demora. Tenho três fics em andamento agora. Então lembre-se que vou sempre estar mais inspirada a escrever aquela que tem mais retorno. Ou seja, comentem!

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou rápido. Já cedo todos os membros do elenco e da produção estavam presentes. Começaria s ser gravado o especial Britney Spears.

Dianna já estava no trailer quando Lea entrou, ela se levantou rapidamente do sofá e começou.

- Lea, a gente precisa conversar.

- Bom dia pra você também, Dianna. - A morena respondeu com a cara cansada.

- Desculpa... É que isso é meio urgente e importante, então, você poderia vir até meu apartamento hoje a noite? Jantar... Pra conversarmos?

Lea suspirou e se jogou no sofá.

- Eu não sei Di... Você me machuca mais quando tenta fala comigo... Quando me manda mensagens... Essa coisas...

- Desculpa por aquilo, eu estava num momento difícil...

Lea ergueu a cabeça, visivelmente preocupada.

- Algum problema?

- Não mais... Eu estava terminando com o Alex.

Lea ficou sem palavras, ela sabia que deveria ficar feliz com a noticia, mas depois de tudo que Dianna fez, tinha certo receio.

- Por que?

- Eu nunca gostei dele. E você sabe disso.

Dianna se virou de costas para a morena, que levantou revoltada e virou-a de maneira que as duas se encarassem novamente.

- Eu não sei, Dianna! Não sei de nada! Você nunca me disse o que sentia nem por mim, quando estávamos juntas. Como eu vou saber o que você sente por ele? Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que parece que você só quer me manter apaixonada por você, mesmo sem sentir nada por mim?

Dianna sentiu as acusações e segurando os pulsos da outra, falando de forma ríspida.

- Não minta pra mim Lea. Você sempre soube! Você me conhece como ninguém! Você vê através de mim. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você!

- O que você sente? - A diva falou em um sussurro, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- Eu... - Novamente Dianna não conseguia, ela olhava aqueles olhos castanhos a sua frente, mas não dizia o que ela sentia.

Então alguém abriu a porta. Naya. Ela paralisou ao ver a cena: Ambas as garotas como os olhos vermelhos, Dianna ainda segurando firme o pulso de Lea.

- Algum problema, Lea? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não Nay, tudo bem.. Só estávamos conversando.

- Ah, sim - Ela concluiu desconfiada, a verdade é que não conseguia confiar em Dianna mais - Só vim avisar que começaremos com o ensaio da coreografia agora.

- Me espera aí fora, Nay, eu já te acompanho.

Quando a morena fechou a porta, lea voltou sua atenção para Dianna novamente.

- Quando você vai conseguir dizer?

- Lea...

Mas a morena já se soltava de suas mãos e caminhava em direção a porta.

- Quando você realmente querer ficar comigo, Dianna, me procure.

Dito isso ela saiu, deixando Dianna chorando frustrada.

O ensaio da coreografia já havia começado, quando a loira finalmente chegou, perdeu algum tempo lavando o rosto e se estabilizando.

- Bom agora que estão todos aqui, posso finalmente dizer qual o objetivo desse ensaio - O professor de dança de colocou em frente a todos - Britney! Britney, o que são as músicas dela, se não, se-du-ção..?

Todos riram em concordância. O professor falava de um jeito engraçado e não batia muito bem do juízo, segundo as más línguas.

- Por isso agora, quero testar como anda a sedução de vocês. Será que estão a altura da _Bitch mor_ da nossa música Pop? Pra isso, nada pode ser tão fácil, claro. Com a dança você deve ser capaz de seduzir quem quer que seja! Homem, mulher, criança. Por isso. Mark, Kevin, venham até aqui, vocês começam.

O elenco explodiu em risos quando Mark se sentou em uma cadeira e um tanto desajeitado Kevin dançou a sua volta, tentando seduzi-lo, em vão, é claro, mas ele tentou.

- Kevin! Ainda bem que você não depende da sua sensualidade para comer - Gritou Mark, ao fim da canção.

- Okey rapazes. Era mais ou menos isso. Próximos. Dianna, Lea, venham pra cá.

As duas mulheres ficaram em choque e não ousaram se mexer, assim como o resto dos colegas, que se ficaram em silêncio diante da situação um tanto quanto constrangedora.

- Mas... - Dianna começou, mas foi cortada pelo professor.

- Sem mas, nem mais, nem menos. Venham pra cá.

As duas se dirigiram ao centro da sala. O professor as estudou por um segundo antes de anunciar.

- Bem, Lea, sente-se aqui. E Dianna, faça o seu trabalho. Eu sei que você pode menina.

"Se não tem outro jeito, bom, eu vou aproveitar isso" - A loira pensava.

"Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era ela rebolando pra mim." O pensamento de Lea, enquanto se sentava.

"Gimme More" com o seu famoso "It's Britney bitch" explodiu nos altos falantes.

Dianna em um primeiro momentos dançava com um pequena distância da Diva, rebolava e cantava ao mesmo tempo.

Lea assistia vidrada. Ela era completamente louca pelo corpo da outra, sentia o meio de suas pernas ficarem molhados, mordia os lábios observando a loira chegar mais perto. Mais perto. Dianna colocou suas mãos sobre a coxa e Lea e cantava o refrão muito perto de seu rosto.

A diva já não suportava mais. Mais alguns segundos e ela não seria capaz de se controlar. Então se levantou e empurrou a loira gentilmente indo pra longe dela. A música ainda rolando e todos estávamos olhando pra ela com espanto.

- Eu não estou passando bem. Eu preciso... Banheiro...

Lea saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Dianna tinha uma expressão chocada, enquanto o resto do eleco parecia constrangido.

Então o professor exclamou sorrindo.

- Bem, Dianna, acho que você conseguiu. Não quero nem pensar o que ela foi fazer no banheiro.

Dianna não riu, ao invés disso, disparou na direção que Lea correu para encontra-la.

A morena estava inclinada na piá, molhando o rosto. Quando se levantou viu Dianna mordendo os lábios nervosas atrás dela.

- Lea, desculpe se eu te fiz desconfortável.

Lea virou-se pra encarar a outra. Se aproximou lentamente, encurralando a loira contra parede.

- Por que você ainda faz isso comigo, Di?

- Eu...

- Você brinca comigo. Brinca com o que sinto. Você sabe o poder que tem sobre mim, você sabe que tenho tesão por você. Você sabe que eu te amo...

- Lea eu...

Mas ela não conseguiu completar a frase, no segundo seguinte os lábios de Lea já tinham tomado os seus, sentia as mão dela subindo e descendo na sua coxa e sua unica reação foi devolver o beijo, retribuir os toques. Colocou um mão embaixo da blusa que a morena usava, e buscou seus seios, massageando-os. Arrancando-lhe suspiros.

Quando a respiração tornou-se difícil, Dianna desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Lea, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas, enquanto sussurrava.

- Você - Não tem -Idéia - Do quando - Senti falta - Disso.

Ela parou e segurou o rosto da morena entre as mãos, fitando lhe os olhos.

- Me dê mais uma chance? Por favor?

Lea então sorriu e começou a empurra-la para um dos boxes do banheiro. Fechando a porta atrás de si e murmurou do ouvido da outra.

- Me mostre que você merece essa chance.

Dianna sorriu e despiu a própria camisa, já não aguentava mais o calor, depois abaixou a tampa do sanitário e se sentou, puxando lea pra si, ergueu sua blusa e depositou beijos pelo seu abdômen.

Lea jogou a cabeça para o ar, e gemeu. A loira olhou pra cima e murmurou:

- Já esqueceu das regras do sexo no local de trabalho, meu amor?

- "Sem fazer barulho" Ela suspirou, certo, desculpe.

Dianna puxou-a novamente, tentava em vão despi-la da blusa e beija-la ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente conseguiu, fez com que Lea se sentasse em colo. A morena passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira, que abraçou sua cintura, enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Dianna voltou sua atenção para o pescoço damorena novamente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo seu abdômen até chegar ao feixo do jeans que ela usava.

Lea sorriu marota, quando sentiu Dianna abrir o zíper de sua calça e começou a beijar e morder o pescoço da loira, quando sentiu-a deslizar a mão pra dentro de sua calcinha.

- Tão molhada...

- É isso que você faz comigo Di.

A loira sorriu e começou a massagear o clitóris da morena que jogava a cabeça para trás e mordia os lábios na tentativa de conter os sons que sua garganta teimava em querer fazer.

- Di, por favor...

Diante do pedido, Dianna escorregou os dedos para dentro de Lea, bombeando vagarosamente.

- Mais rápido...

Dianna obedeceu e empurrou cada vez mais rápido os dedos dentro na outra.

Lea agarrou nos cabelos loiros e sentiu a outra mão de Dianna puxar sua face pra baixo.

- Eu quero que você olhe pra mim, Lea, faça isso olhando pra mim. - Dianna sussurrou olhando no fundo dos olhos negros da mulher que agora cavalgava cada vez rápido e forte sobre seus dedos.

Lea obedeceu e permaneceu encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados a sua frente até que eles ficassem fora de foco. Suprimindo novamente o gemido, ela caiu em êxtase nos braços de Dianna.

- Você é tão linda, Lea, tão linda... - A loira sussurrou antes de abraça-la mais apertado.

Permaneceram assim, até que um voz ecou do lado de fora.

- Lea? Você está ai?

- Jenna! Estou sim... - Ela olhou aflita enquanto Dianna mordia os lábios para não rir.

- Er... É que Ryan quer que você grave mais um cena, antes do almoço... Você está bem?

- Estou sim... Eu já vou... Pode ir indo que eu já vou.

Jenna sorriu e antes de sair disse:

- Você também, Di, o coreógrafo estava te procurando.

As duas se olharam atônitas, antes de perceberem roupas da ambas penduradas na porta, de modo que Jenna com certeza viu.

- Pegas outra vez - Dianna sorriu encabulada.

- Como sempre - Concluiu Lea, sorrindo e juntando seus lábios novamente.

- Acho melhor você ir não? - A loira cortou o beijo e olhou preocupada.

- Não sem antes retribuir o favor - Lea sorriu torto enquanto escorregava as mãos para dentro da calça de Dianna.

* * *

Lea terminou as gravações da manhã com a cabeça na nuvens, assim como Dianna que mal conseguia se concentrar.

No meio do dia elas se reuniram ao resto do elenco para almoçar. Se sentaram uma de frente pra outra na grande mesa improvisada no set. Se comunicavam através de olhares e sorrisos. Os amigos ao redor perceberam, é claro, mas ninguém falou nada, conversavam e brincavam normalmente.

Quando todos a sua frente pararam de falar e Lea mostrou um expressão de choque em seu rosto, Dianna se assustou.

- O que houve, Lea?

Então sentiu mãos em seus ombros e virou para encarar quem estava ali.

- Supresa!

- Alex! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver - O rapaz respondeu.

- Eu terminei de comer já, com licença, preciso falar com o Ryan. - Lea disse se levantando da mesa e lutando para controlar as lágrimas.


	10. Lean on me

- Sua amiga as vezes realmente lembra a personagem que ela interpreta. Essa saída foi dramática.

Alex zombou perto do ouvido de Dianna, fazendo-a corar de raiva. Mas para o azar do rapaz, Chris, que estava do lado da loira ouviu e não deixou por menos.

- Hey Alex, devo dizer que nós não admitimos que você tire sarro de ninguém aqui, principalmente da Lea. "Ela é uma de nós, e só nós podemos humilha-la".

Chris tentou manter o tom brincalhão imitando a fala do próprio personagem, mas Alex parecia assustado já que todos a mesa o encaravam deixando claro que ele não era bem vindo.

- Dianna, você não disse que tinha terminado com esse ser? - Cory perguntou olhando da loira para o rapaz ainda apoiado nos ombros dela.

- Hey cara, eu estou aqui, um mínimo de respeito é bom, acredito...

Cory fez uma careta para o intruso e se voltou para Dianna novamente, esperando uma resposta. Mas foi Alex quem continuou a falar:

- ... E respondendo sua pergunta, Di nunca terminou comigo.

Ele apertava os ombros da loira como se a ameaçando a não desmenti-lo. Vários olhares incrédulos se voltaram pra ela. O elenco era uma família e ninguém havia gostado de ver Lea sair chorando. Dianna balançava a cabeça sem saber o que falar por alguns instantes, olhando para o rosto dos colegas, ela parou no olhar de raiva de Naya.

- Dianna eu não acredito que você mentiu!

- Eu não menti, Naya! - Finalmente ela saiu do choque inicial e se levantou para encarar o ex-namorado - Alex! Você sabe que nós terminamos! O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Ela tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- Di, melhor nós conversarmos em outro lugar... A sós.

- NÃO! - Ela gritou, assustando a todos - Eu não tenho nada a esconder dos meus amigos.

- Okey! Senhora Agron! Como quiser! Você sabe que não pode terminar comigo!

- Eu posso sim e eu o fiz!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE! - Alex gritou.

- Acho melhor você não gritar com ela de novo, brow! - Harry disse se erguendo do outro lado da mesa.

- Realmente, cara, melhor você se acalmar, não vamos tolerar falta de respeito... - Kevin completou.

- Ah, o inferno! Vocês vão fazer o que? Me bater? - Alex já estava muito alterado - Por que eu iria adorar ler nas machetes de amanhã: "Alex P. é agredido por colegas de elenco da namorada"

Nesse momento Heather bateu os talheres na mesa e se levantou pra encara-lo.

- Na verdade, brow, eu gostaria mais se fosse: "Alex P. leva uma surra da frágil e indefesa Heather M. depois de ter desrespeitado Dianna A."

Aquilo chocou a todos, Heather era a mais pacifica e brincalhona deles. Dianna balançou a cabeça e fez a outra loira se sentar novamente.

- Tudo bem HeMo... - Ela se voltou ao rapaz novamente - Eu não sou mais sua namorada. E essa é minha decisão. Independente do que os diretores vão pensar.  
Alex... - Ele permaneceu a olhando sem saber o que dizer, apenas balançando a cabeça. - Nós já conversamos, você tinha aceitado.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. Você é minha namorada e ponto final!

- Não! Alex olha pra mim!- A loira agarrou o rosto do rapaz fazendo-a olhar nos seus olhos - Nós não somos mais nada, eu não vou anunciar isso oficialmente, por causa do que você me contou. Mas eu não vou continuar mentindo!

Alex empurrou os braços de Dianna pra longe, fazendo com que todos na mesa se levantasse, esperando que ele tomasse uma atitude mais violenta.

- Não encoste um dedo se quer nela. - Naya disse firme.

- Pode ter certeza que você se arrepende! - Jenna apoiou.

- Vocês não sabem de nada! Não se metam! Esse assunto é entre eu e ela! Dianna, por favor...

- Cara! Você é surdo? Ela terminou com você! Sai fora! - Dessa vez foi Chord que se manifestou.

- Hey, você - Alex se virou para o loiro - Tenho visto você em várias fotos com cara de cachorrinho olhando pra ela. Não acredito que ela me trocou por você!

- Não! Ela não terminou por minha causa. Ela terminou por que não gosta de você!

Alex sentiu uma imensa vontade de agredir Chord mas se conteve diante dos olhares dos outros. A raiva crescia dentro dele, se voltando em direção a Dianna novamente ele avançou apontando o dedo pra ela.

- Se eu perder as coisas que eu mais amo nessa vida, por sua causa... Dianna, você vai se arrepender!

Foi muito rápido, em questão de segundos Mark já estava o segurando pela camisa quase o erguendo do chão e berrando em seu rosto.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? Se você fizer qualquer coisa contra ela, eu juro! Vai ser a ultima coisa que você fará na vida!

Todos ficaram admirados com essa atitude, já que por conta do interesse de Mark em Lea, a relação dele com Dianna era um tanto quanto estranha.

Quando Mark o soltou, Alex deu vários passos pra trás, se afastando do grupo, ele observou os rostos raivosos a sua frente, a expressão triste de Dianna, e se lembrou da mulher que sairá mais cedo, e de repente tudo fez sentido na sua cabeça, ele gargalhou, deixando todos confusos.

- É claro! Como eu não percebi? Você mentiu pra mim, Dianna, você disse que não tinha nada com ela!

- Alex...

- Lésbica... - Ele disse baixo, com um sorriso sarcástico - Você é Lésbica!

Harry, Kevin e Mark avançaram em direção a ele, mas Dianna os fez parar.

Ele gargalhou de novo.

- O que será que os diretores dessa série inútil diriam se soubessem disso? Afinal, é um das empresas mais tradicionais do ramo...

- Eu acho que você passou dos limites, cara... - Cory disse.

- Você não pode divulgar isso... - Heather disse preocupada.

- Ele não vai! - Dianna disse com um sorriso. - Ele não seria hipócrita! - Todos olharam confusos. - Afinal, o que dizer do Josh? - Ela sabia que estava jogando baixo, mas estava apenas se defendendo.

- Ahm, eu sabia! - Chris disse com um sorriso, e quando todos os olharam perplexos ele só deu de ombros.

Enquanto isso Alex permanecia em choque, ele se ergueu encarando a ex-namorada novamente.

- Se eu perder ele, Dianna. Vou providenciar pra que você jamais consiga outro trabalho e isso vale pra aquela mistura de personagem da Disney, oompa loompa e artista da Broadway que você ama tanto.

Todos ameaçaram partir pra cima do rapaz, mas foi Dianna quem se antecipou o segurando pela frente da camisa.

- Jamais insulte ela novamente. Ouviu? Ouviu? - Ele balançou a cabeça, com medo, Dianna era uma pessoa doce mas agora lembrava muito a sua personagem em Glee - Seu inútil! Se você abrir a boca sobre nós, todos vão saber sobre você também! E mais, o tal do Josh vai saber que você mentiu pra ele também... - A loira tomou algumas respirações e completou - Eu tenho nojo de você, nojo! Agora sai da minha frente e não aparece nunca mais!

Alex não disse mais nada, saiu chutando o que encontrava pela frente e xingando baixinho. Depois que ele já estava fora de vista, Dianna levou as mãos ao rosto e deixou cair as lágrimas que estava segurando.

-Desculpem por isso... -Todos se reuniram em volta dela, dizendo que não havia por que se desculpar, a não ser por ter namorado um idiota por tanto tempo, ela sorriu e concluiu - Obrigado por me defenderem, você são os melhores!

- Eu ainda queria ter dado um chute na bunda dele - Gritou Heather.

Todos riram.

- Se ele voltar a te procurar, me chame Dianna, você sabe...

- Obrigada, Mark... Mesmo.

Quando eles se separam, Naya chamou Dianna para um canto, para que conversassem a sós.

- Olha, Di, eu tenho que me desculpar com você...

- Eu estava sentindo falta de você me chamando apenas de "Di"... E não se preocupe com desculpas... Eu errei muito, você sabe.

- Resolva isso logo, okey? Ninguém aguenta ver vocês separadas. Você sabe que Achele é o shipper preferido de todos aqui.

Elas riram.

- Por falar em shipper, e nosso querido HeYa, como vai?

- Heather me procurou esse final de semana... Bom, acho que tudo ficará bem.

- Esse final de semana? Ela me disse que ia esperar...

- Ela contou, disse que não suportava ficar longe de mim mais e que não queria ficar atrás de você. Ela me contou que você ia terminar com a Alex e conversar com sua mãe... Como foi?

- Ela aceitou, contando que eu ainda de netos a ela.

Ambas riram novamente.

- Desculpe por duvidar dos seus sentimentos pela Lea, Di.

- Já disse que eu dei motivos pra isso, mas não darei mais.

Depois da conversa com Naya, Dianna saiu a procura de Lea, queria resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, mas descobriu que a morena havia sido dispensada naquele dia, depois de dizer que não estava se sentindo bem. Logo, ela teria de terminar o dia de trabalho antes de ir atrás da diva, o que ela não achou tão ruim, já que teria tempo de planejar o que faria.

* * *

Lea odiava Alex, claro, ele havia roubado sua namorada. Mas ela não estava com raiva, ela estava magoada. Com Dianna. Ela achava que havia sido enganada outra vez. Por isso foi até Ryan e pediu pra ser dispensada aquela tarde. Vendo a cara péssima da atriz, o diretor acatou.

Quando saia do estúdio, Lea viu ao longe Dianna com as mãos no rosto de Alex, ela falava alguma coisa, mas a morena não percebeu que se tratava de uma briga. Ela saiu ainda mais magoada.

Chegou em seu apartamento e chorou a tarde inteira, até adormecer no sofá. Acordou ao anoitecer e tomou um banho demorado. Saiu do banheiro de roupão e com a toalha enrolada na cabeça, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala e teve uma surpresa quando foi verificar sua origem.

Ela tinha companhia.

* * *

N/A: Tá, agora sim. O Próximo capitulo é o último. Talvez role um epílogo.

Acho linda a união que o elenco de Glee aparenta ter. Então eu ameeeeeeei escrever essa cena, de todos tomando partido da Lea e da Dianna. =]

Vocês gostaram?

Quem será que esta na sala? =xx

O título do capitulo, é a musica que o Glee club cantou para o Finn e a Quinn. "Lean on me" pra destacar a amizade de todos ele. =D

Ps: Eu não acho que a Lea seja uma mistura personagem da Disney, oompa loompa e artista da Broadway. Muito pelo contrario! s2 Lea Michele s2

Ps²: Eu odeio o Alex. =x


	11. Here By Me

**N/A: Sabem, tenho um sério problema com finais. Chego no último capitulo e simplesmente não sei o que fazer, como escrever. Daí acabam saindo coisas como isso.**

**Bom, essa história nasceu um dia em que ouvi essa música, e imaginei exatamente esse capitulo. Desculpem se ele decepcionar vocês.**

**A música é bem importante, então ouçam e procurem pela tradução se for o caso, antes de lerem. ;) Here by Me - 3 Doors Down**

* * *

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Como você entrou?

Ela perguntou chocada, olhando a loira ali sentada em seu sofá. Dianna mordia os lábios, e puxou o ar antes de se levantar e começar a falar.

- Eu vim conversar com você, como havíamos planejado mais cedo. Naya tinha uma chave e me emprestou.

Lea levou a mão a testa se perguntando o por que de Naya ter dado uma chave para Dianna sabendo o que ela havia feito mais cedo.

- Nós iríamos conversar, Dianna. Isso antes da sua mais nova mentira vir à tona quando o seu querido namoradinho resolveu te fazer uma visita.

- Eu não menti pra você! Eu juro, eu e o Alex não temos mais nada. Ele foi até o set apenas para tentar manter a pose de meu namorado.

Lea se sentou no sofá.

- Eu queria acreditar nisso, juro que queria... Mas eu vi vocês dois de longe, vocês estavam tão próximos...

- Nós estávamos brigando. Alias, todos entraram na briga, você tinha de ver!

Dianna forçou um sorriso, mas Lea continuou em negação, balançava a cabeça e tentava focar o olhar longe da loira.

- Ele é gay, Lea. Por favor meu amor, acredite em mim.

- Eu não sei Di... Você me magoou tanto.

Dianna se aproximou e envolveu o rosto de Lea com as mãos, forçando-a a encará-la.

- Eu vou te explicar toda a verdade, me dê um chance, por favor?

Lea segurou as mãos da loira por um instante depois se afastou. Ela estava ferida. As mentiras de Dianna pairavam sobre sua cabeça. Ela não conseguia esquecer.

- Me deixa sozinha Di. Me deixa te esquecer. - Ela disse virando-se de costas.

- E se eu disser que não quero que você me esqueça?

Não foi uma frase muito feliz no momento. Lea pensava que Dianna fazia de tudo apenas para mantê-la apaixonada, sem necessariamente estar com ela.

- Vai embora Dianna, por favor.

Dianna tentou em vão segurar as lágrimas vendo Lea se distanciar.

- Por favor... - Ela correu atrás, mas Lea já havia se trancado no quarto. Tentou abrir a porta sem sucesso, então encostou a testa na madeira fria e chorou.

De dentro do quarto, Lea ouvia a lamentação de Dianna e se entregava às próprias lágrimas. Se perguntava por que a loira não assumia o que sentia em vez de mentir. Sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos, já mais calma, Dianna teve uma ideia, correu por todo o apartamento e sorriu quando encontrou o que procurava.

Com um violão em mãos ela se sentou contra a parede oposta a porta do quarto de Lea.

- Já que você não quer ouvir o que tenho pra falar. Eu vou cantar - Ela disse, alto suficiente para fazer Lea levantar da cama com os olhos inchados e a expressão confusa, se aproximando da porta ainda trancada.

Dianna começou a dedilhar as cordas, e Lea sorriu, reconhecendo a canção.

- Essa música diz tudo - A loira disse antes de começar a cantar.

"_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you "_

Dianna apertou os olhos, aquela era a mais pura verdade. Desde que Lea deixou sua vida, todo o resto perdeu o sentido. Então Lea se deu conta, ela não era a única que sofria com aquela história, a tristeza de Dianna era visível até pra quem não a conhecia tão bem.

Lea caminhou e apoiou a costas na porta, se sentando, e agarrando os joelhos, esperando os próximo verso.

"_The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood"_

A morena sorriu, de fato ela sabia. Ela poderia ter duvidado em algum momento, mas agora tinha certeza. Apesar de Dianna nunca ter dito. Ela sabia que era amada.

"_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you "_

Dianna deu um sorriso triste. Ela precisou perder a morena, pra perceber que não conseguiria viver sem ela.

"_And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me."_

Naquele momento Lea sentiu toda verdade que Dianna passava no que estava cantando. Pela primeira vez em meses, a loira estava sendo totalmente sincera.

"_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong..."_

O coração de Lea se contorceu em angustia ao ouvir a voz chorosa de Dianna cantando aquele ultimo verso. A loira não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que vieram com aquelas palavras que diziam exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

Lea então se levantou e abriu a porta, não conseguiu parar de chorar quando teve a visão de Dianna ali sentada, quebrada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dianna ergueu o rosto para encará-la e cantou um ultimo verso. Que mais um vez dizia aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta.

"_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love."_

A loira terminou a canção, e colocou o violão de lado. Se levantou para encarar a outra de frente. Lea se aproximou, sem jamais tirar seus olhos dos olhos castanho esverdeados a sua frente. Ela acariciou o rosto pálido, antes de colar seus lábios aos de Dianna.

E assim, sem mais nenhuma palavra, o beijo que começou calmo e apaixonado, acabou evoluindo. Lea puxou Dianna pra dentro do quarto, sem afastar seus lábios, no caminho se livraram do roupão que ela usava sem nada por baixo. Ela se jogou de costa na cama, já completamente nua, enquanto Dianna permaneceu a contempla-la por alguns segundos antes de começar a se livrar das próprias roupas, quando já não havia mais anda que pudesse ficar entre seus corpos, ela se deitou sobre a morena. Ambas gemeram ao primeiro contato pele com pele.

Dianna depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Lea, antes de sussurra contra seu ouvido.

- Você lembra nossa primeira vez?

- Claro! Você acha que tem como esquecer?

E assim, a simetria novamente aconteceu.

Dianna movimentava levemente seu corpo contra o de Lea. As mãos de ambas percorriam o corpo da outra que tanto fazia falta. Seus sexos se tocando. Beijos intercalados com gemidos. Gemidos esses que começaram a ficar mais constantes quando Dianna intensificou seus movimentos. Ambas se olharam nos olhos quando atingiram um orgasmo. Lágrimas lhes escapavam dos olhos, a medida que as ondas de prazer tomavam conta dos seus corpos.

- Eu te amo, Lea. - Dianna sussurrou, quando deixou seu corpo descansar sobre a morena, mantendo seu peso sobre um cotovelo, enquanto acariciava a pele suada do rosto da outra. Sua voz falhava demonstrando toda sua emoção ao dizer aquela frase - Eu te amo muito mais do que eu achei que poderia amar alguém.

- Eu sei disso... Eu só queria que você tivesse dito isso antes.

- Você sabe, eu tentava dizer isso, mas cada vez que eu te olho, meu peito se enche de sentimentos, e quando eu tentava te dizer o que eu sentia, esses sentimentos ficavam presos na minha garganta. Como se essa frase fosse pequena demais pra carregá-los. - Lea limpou uma lágrima que escorria dos olhos da loira que continuou - Eu ainda acho essa frase pequena demais então, eu juro, a partir de hoje eu vou fazer de tudo pra demonstrar o que eu sinto. Mas saiba, nada nunca vai ser o suficiente.

Lea sorriu em meio as lágrimas que agora era de alegria.

- Como você cantou Di, eu sei essas coisas. Eu sempre soube.

Dianna sorriu e se aconchegou no pescoço da morena.

- Eu preciso de você, Lea. Não me importa onde eu possa chegar, não me importa... - Ela sorriu - Por que eu posso estar no palco, recebendo um Oscar, mas se você não estiver lá na plateia gritando feito louca por mim, isso não terá a mínima importância. Eu quero chegar muito longe na minha carreira, mas eu descobri que isso só vai valer a pena se você estiver lá comigo, do meu lado.

- Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado... Sempre. Eu amo você, Dianna Agron.

Então, todas as duvida que Dianna tinha, todo o medo que sentia, toda a indecisão sobre que caminho tomar, tudo foi resolvido e esquecido por um simples fato: _Ela amava Lea Michele._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Nha. Sinto como se tivesse falhado miseravelmente em escrever a parte mais importante da história. Mas enfim, é isso.**

**Se você quiserem eu posso fazer o epílogo. Então, comentem! :)**


	12. Epílogo

N/A: Esse epílogo eu dedico para as meninas que passaram a fazer da minha vida - pelo menos da virtual - depois que eu descobri Achele. Garotas do tópico "Achele Lovers", mas principalmente as meninas que estão no nosso chat do Skype... Não citarei nomes para não esquecer de ninguém.

Mas é dedicado especialmente à Babi! Que fez niver ontem (só atrasei alguns minutos) ;) Parabééééns Babiiiii!

* * *

- Mas mamãe, por que a Mãe não está com a gente? - O menino perguntou já deitado na cama.

A morena se sentou ao lado do filho e suspirou, ouvirá aquela pergunta centenas de vezes durante os últimos dois meses. Mas sabia que o filho só sentia falta de Dianna. Assim como ela.

- Filho, eu já te expliquei, não expliquei? Você precisa entender... - Ela disse acariciando os curtos cabelos loiros do menino.

- Sim, mas eu sinto falta dela. E sei que você também sente. - Disse cruzando os braços.

- Ah é? E como você sabe disso, Lewis? - Lea disse, com um sorriso torto, mas com o olhar triste.

- A senhora agora sempre dorme no lado da cama onde a Mãe dorme. Perguntei pra Rachel e ela disse que é por que você tem saudades é só quer sentir o cheiro dela.

A mulher corou, mas acabou rindo da esperteza do seu filho de 4 anos e da filha de 7. Ela acariciou o rosto do pequeno, olhando aqueles olhinhos que ele tinha herdado da outra mãe.

- Sua irmã está certa...

- E por que você não diz pra Mãe voltar?

- Por que isso não depende de mim. Eu já expliquei. - Apesar de impaciente, ela conseguia manter a fala doce com a criança. - Agora trate de dormir. Vamos sair cedo para nosso piquenique no parque.

Ela deixou um beijo na testa do garoto e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado, onde a filha já havia pego no sono. Se sentou em sua cama e acariciou os cabelos negros da menina, era como se olhasse para uma foto sua quando era criança.

Depois de colocar os filhos para dormir, se dirigiu até seu quarto. E com o sorriso triste deitou no lado da cama onde Dianna sempre dormia.

Deixando algumas lágrimas de saudade rolarem antes de pegar no sono.

~~x~~

Lea estava sentada na grama olhando ao longe onde os filhos brincavam com Jon. O homem rolava na grama, enquanto o Lewis estava tentando imobilizá-lo. Rachel observava, segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

Estavam em um parque em New York. O lugar que ela mais amava no mundo. E tinha repassado essa paixão aos filhos. Estava aproveitando suas férias ao lado deles. Apesar de jovem - Tinha agora 39 anos - Havia se tornado uma renomada e (muito) premiada cantora e atriz, seu talento foi reconhecido através de Grammys, Tonys e Emmys, mas o grande momento de sua carreira foi no ano passado, ao participar do remake de "Funny Girl", recebeu o Oscar de melhor atriz, assim como Barbra Streisand em 1968.

Seu pensamento agora estava em uma certa loira. Não havia sido fácil construir sua vida com Dianna Agron. Lutaram contra tudo e contra todos antes que pudessem assumir um relacionamento ainda na época em que filmavam a série Glee. Apesar de algumas criticas negativas, receberam um boa aceitação por parte do publico e da mídia em geral. E ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, esse fato acabou mais contribuindo do que atrapalhando com suas carreiras.

Quando decidiram ter filhos, resolveram que Dianna seria a primeira a engravidar. Assim a loira gerou o óvulo de Lea fertilizado com a ajuda de Jonathan - Tudo artificialmente, claro – E assim nasceu Rachel, nome dado por razões obvias. Depois de um pouco mais de dois anos foi a vez da morena engravidar, utilizando da mesma técnica deu a Luz a Lewis, nome dado por Dianna em homenagem ao autor dos livros da Alice, contudo o doador dessa vez foi Cory, o amigo que continuava até hoje dono do sofá da casa das duas.

Os quatro formavam uma família praticamente perfeita. O mundo e a mentalidade das pessoas evoluia através do tempo. E as crianças quase não enfrentavam problemas se falassem que tinham duas mães, ainda mais se elas fossem a estrela de múltiplos talentos Lea Michele e a estrela de cinema Dianna Agron.

Dianna, Dianna chegava a doer pensar na loira naquele momento... Lea compreendia... Mas mesmo assim a saudade doia... Muito.

Lea estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando alguém chegou por traz e tapou seus olhos com as mãos..

- Quem é? - Ela perguntou sem obter resposta.

Seu coração disparou, aquele cheiro, aquela mão macia. Mas não podia ser, Dianna estava no Brasil, terminando as gravações do seu novo filme que tinha tudo para ser um sucesso – E seria, elas não sabiam, mas teriam mais uma estatueta do Oscar em sua estante - Se bem que era estranho o fato de Dianna ter sido contra a ida da família para lá quando a mulher entrou em férias... Então...

- Di... É você?

A loira soltou as mãos e abraçou a morena pela cintura, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Querida... Cheguei!

Lea se virou em sua direção e antes de mais nada beijou os lábios que tanto lhe faltaram nas ultima semanas.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar mais duas semanas, o que estava fazendo aqui?

- Vim aproveitar minhas férias com minha linda família... Cory me disse que vocês estariam aqui... - Ela disse com um sorriso – Conseguimos nos adiantar... O meu trabalho acabou, agora é esperar...

Lea se inclinou para um novo beijo, um pouco mais rápido que o primeiro.

- Senti tanto sua falta! As crianças também...

Dianna olhou para onde os filhos ainda se distraiam com Jon e sorriu ainda mais.

- Também senti falta de vocês.. Muita. - Ela disse acariciando o rosto da mulher.

Trocaram mais alguns carinhos até que ouviram.

- MÃEE.

Elas ouviram a voz de Rachel que já vinha correndo acompanhada não tão de perto pelo irmão que também gritava.

Dianna ergueu e rodopiou a menina, depois se ajoelhou e permitiu que ela a abraçasse pelo pescoço.

Depois foi a vez de Lewis que também se agarrou ao pescoço da mãe, que se levantou com o menino em um dos braços e com a outra mão acariciava a cabeça das menina agarrada a sua cintura.

- Vocês se comportaram?

As crianças afirmaram com a cabeça. Lea assistia a cena com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Depois de se despedirem de Jon. A família caminhou em a saída do parque, Dianna, Rachel, Lewis e Lea, nessa ordem.

Enquanto caminhavam, Dianna olhou para os filhos e então seu olhar foi parar nos olhos de Lea que a observava sorrindo, ela também sorriu. Ambas agora tinham certeza de uma coisa: Não importa o que os outros pensam, não importa a opinião de pessoas que estão a sua volta, o que realmente importa é quem esta ali, andando do seu lado.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada novamente, à todos que acompanharam isso...

Será que eu começo outra Achele?

Vamos ver.. :)

Bye.


End file.
